What Did He Do For You?
by Kasanelover
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FROM GAT OUT OF HELL ARE IN THIS STORY. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. Because of the spoilers, you'll have to actually look at the first chapter of the story for a "summary" because I don't want to spoil it for everyone else who haven't played the game.
1. What Exactly Are You Talking About?

**I was outraged to find out that Dane Vogel and Kiki Dewynter got married and I'm still outraged. It's just...like...EW!**

"You may now kiss the bride!" The preacher announced with his arms raised high.

Violin had finally become a Dewynter, marrying the sister of Viola Dewynter: Kiki Dewynter. Everyone, though puzzled on how they knew each other in the first place with the exception of the few who were there during the incident, was pretty much glad for the couple. Violin proved to be a worthy husband and brother-in-law and even bodyguard, all at the same time.

How did he do this exactly? What was the magical incident that brought the two together? Wait a minute, who the hell is Violin?! Well, let's just see!

Violin is a human, an intelligent and fun intellectual being to hang out with at a glance. But on the inside he's two things: a good soul and a fire fox demon. Good souls are everywhere these days but fire fox demons aren't even considered real amongst most people. But Violin is the living incarnation of one, except not as evil and/or scary. He's a wealthy white male and loves blowing shit up with the Saints on certain occasions. Long and straight black hair, money, flame orange eyes, oh yeah; he could be the dream of some people if you ask me. But like all men, he has his flaws. He actually likes _decorating_ and doing nails, something not even half the female population favors. He's too "innocent" and barely swears; doesn't even do it under his breath. And perhaps worst of all? He's a virgin. Doesn't even know how a vagina or boobs look; only his own penis. He has a brother who's only minutes older than him named Cello, whom actually knows how everything looks and still a virgin.

Violin and Cello lived in Steelport while Kiki and Viola were still dead and after Johnny fixed the Earth for defeating Satan himself. So again: How did this all happen?! Well, it went a little like this...

**I did plan to get into it in this chapter but with all the questions I asked, I decided to make it an intro chapter, where just about all the basic information is given out and the actual story is told in later chapters [next chapter and forward]. I hope you guys don't mind, I'll try my best to update regularly. ^^**


	2. What the Hell Happened?

It was still the beginning of the year when it all happened. Violin and Cello were running errands while Kiki and Viola were working with economics in the mighty depths of Hell in hopes that money would flow to them as usual.

Violin and Cello decided to head to Friendly Fire to stock up on guns and ammo. Violin was more towards the RPG Launcher and bomb, such as flash-bangs and grenades, sections while Cello was more towards the pistol and sniper rifle sections of the store.

"How much help do you think the Saints'll need this month?" Cello asked while holding a sniper rifle up to his chest.

"A month? I'm preparing for the year." Violin replied, throwing a sack full of RPGs, grenades, flash-bangs, and Molotov over his shoulder.

"A year's a bit too steep. They don't ask for our help 24/7."

"No but the jobs are big. Sometimes my supplies are finished before the month is even over so I've decided it'd be best to just set up for the year."

"Why don't you just get extra for the month? A lot less money you'll be spending at once."

"I did. But there are days where we run errands on the day I wanna stay home so I'm preventing that from happening as well."

"Molotov don't work after four months...at least, not these. So either way, you'll have to come with me."

"At least the shopping spree won't take as long. I can simply grab some and go."

"I guess. More money out of your pocket, not mine." Cello placed his things on the counter and watched as the cashier scanned the tags on the items.

"That'll be $42.58." The cashier said with a smile.

"See? Less than $50." Cello pulled out his wallet and gave the cashier a $50 bill.

Violin poured everything he purchased onto the counter once Cello's things were placed in either brown leather cases or silver metal brief cases. The cashier's eyes widened at the massive amount of purchases. She sighed and began to scan each and every one individually.

"You gave her a massive load. Shame on you." Cello said.

"It's a massive load when we do regular shopping too. I'm not the only guilty one." Violin said while leaning on the counter.

"It's true." The cashier said as she scanned more items.

"Er...well...this is worst." Cello said.

"Uh huh. How about you mind your own little business and allow the lady to do her job. After all, I do leave tip." Violin slipped a $10 bill into the "This is What I Get Paid" jar.

"Not enough." Cello placed $15 into the same jar.

"Oh wow, $5 is so much more than mine." Violin pulled out $30 from his pocket and slipped it into the jar.

"Hmph. Well played."

"Yeah. No one can beat me in a donation war unless I go broke."

Eventually, the cashier finished scanning all the items and placed them all in the sack. "That'll be $3.48."

"Ha! And you said it's more money outta my pocket!" Violin said.

"What?! How did it come out so cheap!?" Cello asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? All explosive weapons except Molotov are free and Molotov are 98% off until March 31st." The cashier replied.

"Grrr..." Cello grabbed his things. "Thank you for your service." He walked out of Friendly Fire with his face beginning to turn red.

Violin threw his sack over his shoulders. "Thank you ma'am." He left the store shortly afterwards, though he struggled a bit to get the sack out the door way.

The cashier watched the twins leave with her eyes dilated. She sighed and waited for more costumers to walk through the door.

Meanwhile, Violin and Cello were bickering about the money spent at Friendly Fire. They went back and forth on how if there wasn't such a massive discount, Violin would've spent a fortune but the fact that he didn't spend much money still stood in place. They nearly pushed each other into the streets from time to time. And yes, the streets were quite busy so you can probably imagine how hectic it was for others. In fact, Cello was nearly killed by an oncoming SUV!

_In Hell..._

Kiki and Viola were taking a break from negotiating with demons who were interested in investing their money into their business. They sat on one of the couches in the "Negotiating Lounge" while having small but serious talk.

"Sorry what happened to Dane. I tried to save him but I was too late." Viola said straight off the bat.

"I know you did. I was there." Kiki said, not even making direct eye contact with Viola.

"I'm sure he's up there somewhere."

"Once you die on Earth, you're mortally gone forever. Once you die in Hell...you're gone forever. Officially."

Viola sighed at that fact, for she was right. Death wasn't possible in Heaven but it was real in Hell. And the rule is if you die in Hell, you die for good. I guess that's why it's so hard to die in Hell.

Now before you get all confused, I know you guys are wondering: What the fuck happened to Dane Vogel? Well, although it may be an entirely different story, it will be told in this one for the hell of it.

Chaos had risen in Hell. Everyone turned against each other, with the few that actually pulled their relationship through like Kiki, Viola, and Dane. Dane had actually changed a little when he married Kiki; for the _better_, not worst surprisingly. He was more sensitive and provided Kiki with nearly any resource that proved to be a necessity for life in Hell and treated both women, Kiki and Viola, like valued people or queens. Therefore, he held a very strong bond with the two.

During this reign of chaos, many of the people living in Hell were killed in combat for protection of their territories by demons second in command of Johnny Gat. Though she posed no threat, one of the demons target Kiki while Viola was busy shooting oncoming demons and other Hell inhabitants. It picked up Kiki and threw her to the ground, where she would've fallen to her death if Dane didn't catch her. It was then Dane decided to stand up for his wife and sister-in-law by fighting the demon himself. He managed to get the demon annoyed with his hour long talk of economics and the damage the demons caused and got it to go away. However, there were other Hell inhabitants to deal with, one that he couldn't defend himself against, which was a tamed Minotaur. Possessed by it's owners Veteran Child and Mr. Sunshine, it rushed towards Dane and pierced his chest with it's sharp long horns.

Viola saw this Minotaur coming and attempted to take it out with grenades and bullets but it deflected it all with it's skin. With the unstoppable force, Dane died minutes after being thrown by the Minotaur, with his final words being "I love you, Kiki Dewynter and I love your sister as if she were my own. Thank you for all you've done for me" to what truly seemed to be a family to him. Kiki, absolutely devastated, cried and held onto the corpse of her husband. Upset at the fact that she was a widow, Viola hugged her and did all she could to comfort her ever since...not the hugging very much but indeed the comforting. This emotional situation actually halted the chaos for some reason, perhaps because no one likes to "hear a bitch cry no matter what" in Hell. Johnny held a funeral for Dane, understanding the pain Kiki was going through and demanded that all Hell dwellers come to honor the worst man in Hell but the 40th best man in Heaven.

Ever since that dreadful day, Kiki has been depressed and didn't speak much, not even to potential costumers. It was Viola doing most of the work but she didn't complain at all. After all, she did suffer something like this when Kiki died in front of her; in fact, it can actually be considered the same thing, just with a different member of the family. Kiki only did sketches and sent messages to those in heaven in hopes that it would reach them. They usually did, she just never got a message back. When she was being artistic, she was shooting things-more specifically RPGs-into the air. Most of the time, she shot four into the air: two for her and Viola and two for Dane in hope that he would like this shit.

Back to the main story, Kiki sighed and stood up. She walked to the giant window looked outside of it, watching Hell dwellers roam around like ants.

"I'm sure he would love to see that his business has prospered." She said softly.

"Of course. All he ever cared about was us-err...you I mean and money."

"Yeah, us. I may have been his wife but you were a very close family member. A sister to be exact."

Viola also stood up and looked outside of the giant window. A brief silence flowed between the two until she came up with something that _might_ be a good topic changer. "Remember when the Mimosas were after us?"

"Yeah...good times. At least, better than now and...then anyways."

"I'd have to agree with that statement. The Mimosas weren't major dicks like the second in command demons."

"True."

Soon, the floor began to shake. Things either fell, broke, got overturned, or all three. Kiki and Viola grabbed emergency parachutes and put them on quickly. They leaped out the window without looking back and pulled the string immediately, allowing them to fall a bit slowly to the ground. When they looked at the building, the Ultor building, it was the only one shaking like there was an earthquake.

"What the hell is going on?" Kiki asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe Hell's acting up again."

"Gee, I didn't know Hell was like a goddamn computer." Kiki looked away from the building. "At least it didn't destroy the wedding pictures."

"Don't tell me you brought them with you."

"No! I mean, I considered it. But I decided to bury it in front of the building so yeah, I will be bring it."

"Damn it. I can only imagine how many guys would look through it with all the pictures you guys took while having sex or posing naked."

"Trust me, I didn't want to do any of it. But we shared the album and put the pictures in there."

Eventually, the twins landed in the front of the still shaking Ultor building. Kiki took off her parachute and threw the place mat to the side. She dug a whole into the ground and pulled out what appeared to be a photo album.

"Got it." She said, cleaning off the dirt.

As if things weren't crazy enough, more crazy shit happened. A giant red beam shot from the ground and into the sky. Kiki began to float up with the album still in hand.

"Oh no. Oh no! Viola!"

Viola leaped into the air and got a firm grip on Kiki's arm, simply floating up with her. She looked around frantically to see if she could figure out what's going on. "Where are we going?!"

"What the fuck makes you think anyone knows! It's a potential alien abduction!"

"I'm not ready to negotiate with alien's yet!"

"Me too!"

The twins screamed as they got higher and higher into the air without anything to hold onto but themselves. There were plenty of passerby but they all became bystanders once they realized they'd rather watch the two get abducted rather than help them or see what's wrong. Even Johnny didn't care but only because he knew they'd be just fine. After all, they went to college.

_Back on Earth_

The same red beam from Hell made it's way to Earth and it was attempting to take Cello and Violin away. Cello was being sucked into the beam but Violin managed to hold him down with thousand pound steel chains and cinder-blocks and his own weight. Though his weight didn't contribute much, it did manage to play a small role in keep Cello at bay.

"God must want me in heaven early!" Cello said.

"This ain't a call from God! This is some sort of abduction! Or-or-or negative radiation or somethin', I don't know..." Violin said.

Unlike Hell dwellers, people actually helped Violin with Cello by providing strong material like the chains. Some even sat on the cinder-blocks with Violin! Three people placed bricks on the blocks and 30 super glued and hot glued the chains so they wouldn't break off the cinder-blocks. One person, who was clearly drunk off his ass, jammed a stick in to the glued and tied chains, claiming that it would "hold it all together like in those gingerbread houses".

Soon, Kiki and Viola came from what appeared to be the bottom to Earth dwellers, still screaming and now practically hanging onto each other. Violin and Cello screamed at the sight of Kiki and Viola. Kiki and Viola didn't notice them until they turned their heads, making them scream slightly louder.

Soon, the chains gave in and snapped, making Cello begin floating upwards. Violin grabbed the chain and tried to pull Cello back but it was no use; instead, he got pulled up with him.

"Oh snap!" He said.

"Who the hell says 'oh snap' anymore!?" Kiki asked.

"I do!" Violin said.

Countless amount of people leaped into the air in an attempt to bring all four back down but it was no use. In fact, the new leader of the Saints leaped into the beam and floated with them, followed by two...oddly colored people. In fact, they were all colored in an odd fashion, the only ones with a natural look/color to them was Violin, Kiko, Cello, and Viola!

"Oh noooo!" One of the men who jumped in yelled.

All seven of them eventually disappeared into the sky and the beam followed. When it was all over, people began to talk about the incident and those involved in it. They tried to figure out where the beam came from and where it was going and how it formed in the first place. But these were one of those mysteries where science can't even come up with an answer for it, for it was better known as a supernatural force rather than a study-able one.

The group of seven looked around frantically in hopes of answers but all they saw was the millions of stars space had to offer as well as asteroids and planets. Where were they headed? What was going to happen to them? Why were they being abducted in the first place? All questions and more will be answered! This is what happened...

**I decided to keep that little sentence that goes into the next chapter but does go into detail with it until you actually read the next chapter. It's hard to believe I got a review on this story the first day it was released...in fact, it's hard to believe this story got reviews at all! Thanks for reading the story! ^^ Like I said, I'll do my best to update regularly so do be on the look out for that! :3**


	3. So What's Your Name and What's Going On?

Kiki, Viola, Violin, Cello, and the other three [eventually] found themselves on some weird lavender/purple planet. The area was lit like the day on Earth but the purple sky was filled with millions of stars like midnight skies...on Earth. There was no sign of civilization within a 2,000mi radius. In fact, nothing considered _living_ was seen within a 2,000mi radius.

"Oh nooooo!" Cello said as he walked around in giant circle.

Kiki and Viola watched Cello, assuming he was mentally challenged in some way. They looked away from him after a few minutes and looked at Violin and friends.

"So...who are you guys?" Kiki asked.

"I'm Springfield, newest leader of the Saints." The leader of the Saints said.

Wanna know who Springfield is? I'll gladly tell ya'. If you don't...well, I don't care. Just don't complain to me saying you don't know shit about Springfield when I clearly went over him right now...here...now. Whatever.

Springfield is 33 years old and, like everyone else in the group, had long hair. However, instead of a natural, single hair color, his hair was green and purple. It starts purple and ends green! He had a mustache, which was also color are his eyes? You guessed it: Green. His overall outfit? Green...and purple. He wore a #7 Sports Jersey with sports pants and matching sneakers. He wore golden hoop earrings and was rather physically built...not as much as his fellow male companion but enough to say he's been to the gym a lot. He has two wing tattoos and a green dragon on his chest and another dragon tattoo, just more detailed and a lot larger, on his back. He rocks a Katy Perry ponytail, or what is more "professional" known as a high ponytail.

His companions were way different. One was a male and the other was female, though they both rocked bright blue hair and clothing and even shoes. One wore red heels and the other wore blue and red dress shoes. One wore a dress-like outfit and the other wore a shirt, tie, and pants, all matching with the exception of the tie and belt which were red. Yep, these two were a bit too matching and mix-matched. They had that same eye marking raccoon have around their eyes; the only difference was instead of the markings being black or gray or even brown, they were bright green. Like Springfield, they had green eyes but their eyes had a bit more yellow in it.

Curious on how they sound? Try the default male voice in Saints Row 2 for Springfield and the default male voice in Saints Row 3 for his male companion. As for his female companion, it's the default female voice in Saints Row 3. I'm sure you'll find them all to your liking.

Aside from descriptions and how/what people sound like, Kiki and Viola stared at Springfield's lovely companions. "_They look like a rainbow." _They thought.

"Sooo...ummm...someone mind introducing _everyone_ to us?" Viola asked.

"I will gladly oblige." Violin said, stepping forward. He began to walk to everyone who wasn't moving first, or at least those who were unknown to Kiki and Viola. "This is Springfield, leader of the Saints as he told you." Violin aimed his hand towards Springfield while Springfield simply waved.

"These are his siblings, Cresent and Cresenta." Violin stepped towards the second bluest people known so far.

"'Sup?" Cresenta said, holding up her hand.

"I'm named after a moon phase if you haven't noticed." Cresent said.

"We see that..." Kiki said.

"And finally..." Violin grabbed Cello and held him steady. "This is my twin brother, Cello. He's only older by a few minutes, 2.5 at the most."

"Hi." Cello waved.

"Hi." Kiki and Viola said in unison, waving back.

Cello turned to Violin and whispered in his ear. "Dude, they look kinda cute."

"In a lovey-dovey way?" Violin whispered.

"No, in a "I wanna hug it because it's so tiny and whatnot" way!" Cello pulled away from Violin's ear and continued walking in a circle.

"Well, while...Cello is busy with that, I'm Viola Dewynter. And this is my sister, Kiki Dewynter." Viola said as she began to watch Cello walk again.

"Nice to meet you both." Violin said.

"Nice to meet you...five." Kiki said.

"I think we should explore this deserted planet. Maybe we can find an alien or something roaming around this planet." Springfield said.

"Springfield, if I may comment on what you just said, _we're_ the aliens while _they're_ the...err..."originals" I guess. Or natives." Viola said.

"I love the way you think, Viola. I truly do. But since he or she may not even be human, there's no way I'm calling him or her anything other than an alien."

"Your funeral." Viola stood up and looked around. "You do have a point though. Maybe we should try to investigate this area. After all, there's always something beyond the human eye. Perhaps what ever lives here is hiding so it seems as if it's an empty planet like Pluto or Uranus."

"Tee hee!" Cello said, still walking in a circle.

"He can't take that planet seriously." Violin said.

"I see that." Viola said.

"Sorry you had to hear him do his background laugh."

"It's fine. He could've done worst."

Suddenly, high pressured air propelled Kiki and Cello into the air like they were leaves blowing in a category 4 hurricane. They only stood airborne for a few minutes before dropping to their potential deaths. They screamed and prayed that someone would catch them or that the landing wouldn't be so hard that it would kill them. Violin leaped into action and threw himself beneath Kiki, catching her like a hero would in a movie when he saves the girl from hitting the ground after being thrown by something/[some]one. Cresent and Cresenta went in all sorts of directions to try and catch Cello but their efforts came out to be a major fail. Cello fell into the ground and actually sunk into it. However, he didn't die from it.

"...ow." He said.

Violin turned to Cello. "Sorry bro. But I needed to save the lady."

"At least you saved s_omeone_. And this surface is spongy...like...like...like my loofah sponge!"

"That's nice to know."

"It can also be compared to-" Cello was once again propelled into the air, this time by the actual ground. He screamed "woo" the whole time he was in the air until he crashed into the ground again. And again, he survived and was propelled back into the air and to his original landing spot. The whole process repeated itself many times until Violin finally set Kiki down and caught Cello.

"You were saying?" Violin said.

"Right...it can also be compared to memory foam! Or a trampoline!" Cello said with a smile.

"Trampoline is better. After all, you were bouncing on it not too long ago."

"True, true. Okay, set me down now. I feel like a princess and-and-and I'd rather feel like a prince than a princess."

Violin crouched down and then dropped Cello to the ground rather than placing him on the ground gently and slowly like he did with Kiki. He stood straight and began to walk forward, not knowing where he was going. "Let's get investigating. I wanna go home and relax."

The others soon followed and looked left, right, and up for anything out of the ordinary; which was basically anything living. They searched for hours but there was no success in finding anything. Other than Cello's landing place from when he was propelled in the air to it. Frustrated from lack of success and hunger, Violin sighed and threw himself to ground, laying on it face first.

"I'm done. I can't feel my legs or hands." He muffled.

"C'mon, Violin. I'm sure with a bit more looking, we can find something." Springfield said.

"I doubt it..." Suddenly, Violin was propelled into the air in a similar-no, in the e_xact same _fashion as Cello. Instead of saying "woo", he just went "nonononono" the whole time until he hit a monster sized stone. He coughed up blood on impact and slid off the stone slowly. He didn't get really far; about 50ft tops.

Everyone eventually caught up with Violin and looked down upon him to see if he was okay.

"Bro! Bro, are you alright?!" Cello asked with fear all over his face.

"I...found...stone..." Violin coughed up more blood, this time having the blood splatter on his shirt and Cello's face. He passed out afterwards.

Cello began to shake in anger and stood straight. He glared at the stone and clenched his fists. His face turned red and his eyes began to water, though it was only slightly. "I. Will. Destroy. You." He said with a serious tone. He began to rush towards the giant stone.

Cello punched the stone, not breaking a single one surprisingly because apparently, that whole planet defies logic. When he pulled his fist away...oh boy...you...you might wanna sit down for this one. Or stand up because it'll either make you stand up or gasp or just be like "what the fuck" or all three.

**I hope you guys are enjoying the long chapters! I am aware that this chapter isn't as long as the other chapter and I do apologize for that but it does have...well...things contributing to plot in it so that's all that matters. Thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. Fight, Hunt, and What Else?

The stone happened to be an eye of some sort. Because after Cello punched it, the stone rolled and revealed a red iris with a black pupil. However, the eyeball was stone colored.

"What the fuck..." Kiki said under her breath.

"I thought it was a nut..." Cresent said softly.

Everyone stared at Cresent, giving him the "dumb-ass" look. Cresent stared back, puzzled on the stare he considered "unreasonable".

"What?! You cannot tell me a monster has a sack this big!"

"I can." Springfield said, raising his hand.

"I think we all can." Viola said.

"If it's a big monster, it coulda been a nut. Like, the food nut, not the nut that guys are like "DEEZ NUTS!" 24/7." Cresenta said.

"We were talking about the second nut, Cresenta. Not the food." Springfield said.

"Oh...well, I think...thought it coulda been food." Cresenta said.

"Food would be nice right about now. But it's also pretty dangerous on a planet we didn't even know looked like...this until now." Springfield said.

"Gee, thanks a lot science." Cresent said with sarcasm.

The stone eye looked around, left and right more specifically. It stared at Violin, who was still looked as a dead as a...as roadkill, and stared at Springfield, Cresent, and Cresenta debate about science and humans. It ignored Viola's and Kiki's presence the entire time, despite them being nearby and in the way a little bit. Finally it had, or at least started to have, a staring contest with Cello who was staring at it with his eyes widened.

"You may be stone but that don't mean I can't beat you in a staring contest." Cello said.

Eventually, everyone up and moving came to notice Cello and the eye having a contest as stupid as a staring contest and watched.

"Why is he having a staring contest with an eye if the eye can easily win?" Kiki whispered.

"I have no idea." Springfield whispered back.

"Cello has a better chance of winning! He has two eyes, the eye is only...one eye!" Cresenta whispered loudly.

"Why are we whispering?" Cresent asked.

"Because the last time we talked loudly during Cello's last staring contest, he snapped and nearly karate chopped everyone in the throat." Springfield replied.

"Oh yeah...I couldn't talk for a week!"

"It was a very quiet week." Cresenta whispered.

"How blissful." Springfield added.

Soon the eye blinked. Cello, who's eyes were already becoming bloodshot, leaped into the air and threw his fists to the sky. "WOOOOO!"

The eye glared at Cello while he was blinking and doing a ghetto victory dance. The victory dance was "lazy jump twerking" as Violin likes to call it. The main reason he calls it that is the way he, Cello, moves for his dance makes his butt the only other thing moving besides his feet.

"Oh. My. God. Make him stop." Kiki said as Cello got closer to her.

"I'm afraid to touch him with a butty like that! He might...like...suck me up or something, I dunno. I'mma drag Violin around instead." Cresenta said, walking towards Violin and dragging him by the shirt collar past the eye.

Kiki backed away from Cello until it came to the point she decided to push him when he came too close. A loud "thud" was hear when he fell.

"Ow...okay, I'll stop." He muffled.

"Good. You're too skinny for that kind of ass work." Kiki said.

"Am not!"

"I worked in the prostitution ring, hon. Trust me on this."

"Are you insisting you're a prostitute yourself?"

Kiki walked up to Cello and kicked his side. Hard. "Does that answer your question?"

Cello flinched. "Ow!" He rolled to the side a little. "Y-yeah, it does...in a painful fashion."

"Just be lucky it wasn't your balls."

"Don't you dare touch my boys! I don't go around punching you in your girls now do I?! No!"

"Well, of course. It's considered disrespectful in society. But society doesn't care if it's a guy getting hit in a very sensitive area because men were the ones in charge back then. So I guess you can say it's payback."

"I don't like this payback!" Cello rolled away from Kiki.

"I know you don't."

Cello rolled into Cresenta's leg, making her fall with Violin still at hand. "Ow! Cello, you knocked me down again!"

"I'm running away from Kiki! She's evil!"

"Is it because she pushed you while you were awkwardly dancing? Because I would've done the same thing!"

"No! She-she-she said that women can hit men in the nads because-because we were the dominant ones in the world since the beginning of time!"

"Well, you don't see men who hit women in their breasts around for very long. They go to jail afterwards! Society's used to people hitting guys in the nads!"

"I don't like my boys being touched! I wanna have real boys before I die! I wanna name'em Coke and Sprite!"

"Dude. You'll never get away with naming your child Coke."

"Sure I can!"

"Think about it. Coke does not only relate to the soda brand."

Cello thought for a moment. He remained silent the whole time, staring at the sky and stunped on other things that are called "Coke" by people. Suddenly, a light bulb popped form the very top center of his head. "The drug!"

"Hey, a light bulb!" Cresenta grabbed the light bulb.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"Oh, please. You can think of another idea and get another one popping out of your head." Cresenta sat up and stuffed the light bulb in her pocket.

"Since when did you get pockets?"

"Since a friend of mine sewed them in there."

"Hmm...maybe I won't need pants after all then!"

"NO! You do need pants! Don't even **THINK** about roaming the world pantsless!"

"Aww!"

"Stop bickering you two." Springfield said.

"Why don't you go and bicker?!" Cresenta asked.

"Bicker is fighting or arguing. Like you two are doing right now in a retarded fashion."

"Hey! Stop making fun of mentally challenged people, Springfield! That's rude and crude and disrespectful all round!"

"What she said!" Cello said, agreeing with Cresenta's statement.

Springfield rolled his eyes and simply walked past the two goof balls. He sighed and continued looking straight with a dull expression. "Unbelievable." He said under his breath.

"Hey, we heard that!" Cresenta said while waving her fist in the air.

"I don't care." He said with a bland tone.

Cresenta growled and tried to kick the spongy dirt, only to get her foot stuck in it. "Ugh!" She yanked her foot out and fell flat on her ass. Then she came to a conclusion. "Wait a minute...Cello, you and I fell to the ground...why didn't we go flying like you and Cello did before?"

Cello remained silent. He never thought of it that way, or even thought about the fact that he didn't go flying off somewhere slinky style. "...don't jinx it! That's all I gotta say." He began to roll behind Springfield, rolling five feet behind him.

The stone eye began to levitate once everyone left it alone for a bit. It rushed passed the weird combination of gang members and soon floated before them, stopping them in their tracks.

"...are we fucked?" Kiki asked.

Cello stood up straight and cleaned the dust off his clothes. He stood proudly and stared at the eye, making the eye fall to ground as if someone had thrown it hard. Really, really hard. "Nailed it."

The eye remained still but closed once Cello began to approach it. Cello tried to pick up the eye, ultimately failing. "This thing's heavy!"

"Of course. It's stone!" Springfield said.

"And?! The material of something doesn't define whether I can lift it or not!"

"Oh really? Haven't you noticed that everything steel that is isn't a silverware you can't carry? Like a steel block?"

"Ooohhh! Springfield just served you!" Cresenta said in the background.

"That's not true!" Cello snapped.

"Sure it ain't."

Violin finally came back to reality. His eyes were partially opened and his nose was red as hell with blood covering it most of it. He sat up slowly, groaning in the process with blood pouring down his nostrils like a fountain. Kiki took notice of it and widened her eyes. "Uhh...guys? Is that normal?"

Viola turned her head. Her jaw dropped at the sight of blood. "That is NOT normal!"

"Well, they're not normal either!" Kiki aimed her arms at Cello, Violin, Cresent, Cresenta and Springfield. And she had a point. They were _far_ from normal.

"Oooohhhh nnnooooo!" Cello said as he rushed over to his probably-near-death brother.

"I don't...I don't...I don't feel so gooooddd..." Violin said.

"I didn't think you _could_ feel good with blood coming out of you at such a rapid pace." Kiki said.

Violin breathed through his mouth before inhaling greatly through his nose, sucking up all the blood back to his nose like a vacuum cleaner. Kiki and Viola cringed while Cello watched as if it were entertainment. Everyone else didn't even pay attention.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Viola asked, turning away from the sight.

Once all the blood was sucked up, Violin exhaled harshly, and for a good amount of time, through his mouth. Blood stopped pouring out his nose afterwards. He sighed. "Better."

Viola only turned her head. "Better that whatever you were doing is over?"

"That, and I stopped the bleeding. Because it hurts when I do that."

"Then why do it when there could've been alternative methods?"

"It's the most reliable method to me. Anyways...what happened while I was out?"

"Your friends were being stupid."

"Were not!" Cello said.

"Were too!" Cresenta said in the background.

"That involves you too, Cresenta!"

"NOOOO!" Cresenta rushed over to Violin. "Who said I was acting stupid?!"

"It's not just you." Viola said.

"Yooouuu..." Cresenta growled.

Violin held her back before she made the move. "Don't do it."

"I'm gonna do it!" Cresenta said.

"DOOONN'TT. DOOOOO. IIIITTTTT." Violin yelled angrily.

"I'M GOOONNNAAA DOOOO IIIITTTTT!" Cresenta yelled, trying to leap towards Viola to strangle her.

The results on trying to stop her were...pretty odd. Instead of struggling and being held back, she did it with ease and brought Viola to the ground. Violin's arms actually _stretched out_ as if they were made out of some elastic material.

"My arms! This isn't normal for me!" Violin said as he moved his arms around.

Viola dragged herself with Cresenta on her back. "GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!"

"I CAN'T WITH MY ARMS LIKE THIS!" Violin yelled back.

Cello, as much as he wanted to help, laughed his ass off. Cresenta riding someone like a handicap horse was one thing but Violin's arms looking like noodles? Classic.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Violin yelled when he noticed Cello laughing.

"WHAT HE SAID!" Viola yelled.

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND STEAL YOUR SUNGLASSES!" Cresenta yelled.

Cresent was recording the whole thing on his Android phone. He was giggling the entire time. Springfield on the other hand was simply thinking of tying Violin's hands to Cresenta and fling her but he knew Cresent would call him "bad something" if he did. After all, he did something similar once and was called "bad guy", "bad brother", "bad man", and "bad cucumber" by him for three weeks until he swore to never do such a thing again. And he was subjected to keep it.

Hours passed and Cresenta was still trying to rip off Viola's head. But Viola put up a good fight and had her pinned from time to time. Cello would yell "cat fight" whenever Viola did so but struggled with all the laughter. Violin was still trying to fix his noodle arms and had no success.

"I think I'm gonna kill someone." Violin said, breathing hard.

"Kill her!" Cresenta said, pointing at Viola who was once under her again.

"Kill blue head!" Viola said, struggling to push Cresenta off.

Violin did consider both options but he turned them both down. "Nah. You guys are siblings to someone."

"TELL HER THAT!" Viola hollered.

"TELL HER I DON'T CARE!" Cresenta hollered.

Cresent eventually decided to help and stepped in front of the action, still recording everything on his phone. "Boy, you girls fight like a married couple. Maybe something be-...wor-...borster then a married couple. Maybe BDSM." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"NO!" Cresenta and Viola yelled. They literally propelled each other from very strong pushes from each side.

Cresenta ran to Cresent and wiped her hands all over his shirt. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, no, no, no, no, no."

Cresent had the camera focused on Cresenta for that moment before turning to camera to Viola, who was doing the same thing to Cello. All that was different was what she was saying.

"Fucking cock sucking whore blue head ass...eerrggghhh..." Viola said.

"I feel like it's been a long day but the sky hasn't changed yet." Cello said.

"I wish my husband was here! He would've kicked her in the behind!" Cresenta said.

"I'm sure he would if he actually cared about what you two were fi-I mean...I mean...wetting each other up for."

"FUCK! YOU!" Viola yelled.

Cresent laughed and stopped recording. "Oh god, this is too good to be true."

Cresenta twitched before punching Cresent in the balls out of rage. She stomped away from him, with her head, eye, and arm violently twitching. Cresent fell to his knees, covering his balls. "Oh god, this is too painful to be true too! But that twitching tho!"

"URRUGGHH!" Cresenta yelled from afar.

"Cresent. Stop." Springfield said.

"But I got them to stop fighting!"

"But you're making her mad. And if you her mad, plus Viola, they probably will set aside their differences to kill you, the common target slash enemy."

"Errgghh...fine. I'll stop."

Springfield looked ahead, only to see a forest. A forest filled with...green stuff that could actually be noticed from afar. "There's hope on this planet after all! Guys, look!" He pointed to the forest.

Everyone, with the exception of Cresenta, noticed the forest and gasped with joy. They jumped up and ran to the forest the fastest they could. Cresenta noticed them run towards the forest, which she also eventually came to realize. She gasped and flailed before taking part in the run to hope. "HOPE! HOPE!" She yelled.

"FOOD! FOOD!" Cello yelled.

"WATER! WATER!" Cresent yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS YELLING THINGS TWICE?!" Viola asked.

"BECAUSE THERE'S A CHANCE OF LIVING IN THIS WEIRD PLANET!" Cresent replied.

Soon the group made it into the forest, where there were luscious green plants and ripe fruit. Cello was the first to test one of the fruits, sniffing his way over to a blue apple and sucking it up like a vacuum cleaner. He chewed it slowly and enjoyed it's juicy meat and sweet taste. "This. Is. Amazing." He sang after he spat out the apple core.

"Yay! Now we know the apples aren't poisonous!" Cresenta said while pulling the apple from the tree and eating it normally.

"I ain't in the mood for them apples. And yes, I'm waiting for someone so say "take them apples" at some point because I know how the family works." Springfield said.

"This is the only thing we know is safe thanks to retard-I mean Cello." Kiki said.

"Re-re-re-retard?! I'm no retard!" Cello said with puppy eyes.

"You act like it." Viola said while looking around the forest.

"Hey, tell me if you find any meat." Springfield said.

Violin's eyes dilated at the sound of "meat". He sniffed around with his arms still stretched out and his ass in midair like he just don't care. He made a trail with his hands and nose for everyone to follow, which they did once they realized they could go for a burger or bison.

Eventually, Violin bumped into a stone. He stood up straight and cleaned the dirt off his hands and nose. He stared straight into the forest only to find two things: A giant egg and a giant buffalo standing next to the giant egg. His eyes glistened at the sight. "Meeaattt!"

"Yes! Let's get the egg too!" Cresenta said.

Springfield nodded and was just about ready to step from behind the stone until Violin pulled him back. "You don't know what you're doing. Let me check if the coast is clear."

Springfield gave Violin the "You gotta be kidding me" expression but backed away nevertheless. Violin grabbed two logs and pulled a pocket knife from his pocket. He used tree sap to "glue" the logs together and carved it to make it look like a telescope. He crouched down and held the wooden scope up to his eye. The scope was tall enough to view everything behind the stone's height and beyond. He watched as the buffalo looked around to make sure no one touched the egg. He turned the scope slightly, only to bipedal frogs with that giant bubble thing that makes them look funny when the croaked. He giggled. "Let the games begin."

One frog was pushed ahead by the other frogs. It hesitate to move forward as the buffalo noticed it almost immediately. The buffalo breathed hot flames at the frogs, making them panic and scurry away in various directions, much to Violin's approval. The buffalo then turned away from it's egg temporarily to ensure no other predators were around. It breathed hard and was about to sit down until a pebble was thrown at its head by the same frogs from before. It growled and roared at the frogs, who happened to be in the same place they were in before. It rushed towards them with fire coming out its nostrils, making the frogs scatter about again.

"Perfect. The coast is clear." Violin said.

"So what do we do now, 'oh mighty hunter'?" Springfield said, being sarcastic in the end.

"Let's flip on it. Call'er in the air, guys." Violin replied, slipping his hands under Cresenta's heels

"Why me!? Why not her!?" Cresenta asked, pointing at Viola.

Violin whispered in Cresenta's ear. "She's bait. I need in her perfect condition for her job. Plus, this is the flip for who should retrieve the egg before the buffalo returns."

"Ooohh...yes!" Cresenta said.

"Okay. 1...2...3!" Violin tossed Cresenta into the air, making her flip like a coin.

"Heads!" Cresent said.

"Tails!" Springfield said.

"Umm...heads." Kiki said.

"Heads." Viola said, not really caring.

Cresenta came down, landing into the ground feet first. "Ow."

"Heads. Springfield, you're in since you're the only one who chose tails." Violin said.

"What about Cello? He didn't even make a choice!"

"He thinks too hard about it. I think he's still thinking."

"I had my choice, I just didn't wanna seem like the weird one out, agreeing with Springfield." Cello said.

"Bruh. Really?" Springfield asked.

"Bruh. Really." Cello replied.

Violin pushed Springfield from the safety of the stone and out into the open thanks to his noodle arms. "Go get it, Springfield! I know you can do it!" He whispered.

Springfield froze before looking left and right frantically. Once he saw no one coming, he ran towards the egg as fast as he could without looking back. He bumped into the egg because he had looked at the direction the buffalo ran in to make it wasn't coming back. He rolled the egg towards the group as fast as he could but didn't quite make it. The buffalo returned and rammed into Springfield, flinging him across the forest. He hit a tree and was pushed into the ground somewhat. He groaned from the pain.

Everyone cringed after hearing the impact of Spring's head hitting the tree. They peered from the stone as the buffalo reclaimed it egg and pushing it back to its resting spot. It roared to assert dominance before holding the egg in it's horns and running off with it. Violin sprung into action and ran after the buffalo alone, which infuriated Cresent and Cresenta.

"Violin! Take us with you!" They said in unison.

"No! Stay there! I'll tell you your part!" Violin said from afar.

It wasn't until the frogs trampled him that Violin stopped running. But he ricocheted back up and growled. "I can chase down a buffalo on my own. But not with competition in my way. At least, not with so many at the moment..." He said to himself. He thought for a brief moment before climbing up a tree and witnessing the whole chase with the frogs and the buffalo. "RELEASE THE TWINS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Cresent bolted out from behind the stone with Cresenta tailing him. They almost ran the speed of light, leaving a trail of dust behind them. Cresent picked up and threw frogs while Cresenta leaped on them like a good game of hopscotch. She eventually managed to leap onto the buffalo, pushing down on its horns to bring it down. The buffalo swung its head, nearly knocking both Cresenta and the egg off. Cresent made his way to the buffalo's ass and charged into it with all his might without considering the risks like getting shitted on, knocking down the buffalo and pushing it across the ground. He stopped once the egg rolled off the buffalo's horns and helped Cresenta roll it away.

"We did it!" Cresenta said.

"Yeah! Go us!" Cresent said.

Soon, dual-headed but assles and tailess cobras rushed towards the scene and coiled themselves around the egg. One of them also tripped Cresent and Cresenta, ultimately taking the egg from them.

"Celloooooo! They got the eeegggg!" Cresenta groaned.

"Violin, do something!" Cresent groaned.

Cello leaped from a bush that wasn't far from the egg-napping cobras, assuming that was he was apprehending them. He had a crystal, yes crystal, staff that had a red stone berry in a silver ring that had a feather handing from it. How he got it is a completely mystery that can be solved in another story. He did a battle cry and rushed towards the cobras before they could get far from him. The flung them off with the staff and beat their skulls with it, killing some of them. Survivors that weren't rendered unconscious bit Cello's leg. Rather than having venom however, they had a full row of teeth like humans, sharks, and dogs do. He flung them off too and was still running despite the massive amount of blood leaking from his left leg. Eventually, the frogs caught up to him and one of them tackled him, bringing him to ground and near the egg. He groaned and tried to touch the egg, only for the same frog that tackled him to ram it into the air and across the forest for another frog to catch.

"Fox boy down! Kiki, Viola! Avenge me while I try to get back up!" Cello called.

Kiki was on the case and witness a frog catch the egg and laugh before bolting off. She ran after it, catching up to it in minutes. She caught it off guard with bullets from her pistols and eventually nabbed the egg from it and leading it to a tree. Viola was way ahead of her and managed to run backwards. "I got it!"

"Heads up!" Kiki pushed the egg harshly, rolling it all the way to Viola.

Viola, climbed up a nearby tree and waited for the egg to roll to her. When it close, she leaped off the tree and onto the egg. She had to run on the egg to keep it rolling. She looked in all directions to see if anyone competition was around to stop her. And there was after a couple of minutes. A flock of large crows flew towards her, with one of them picking her up and away from the egg.

"Oh no!" She said.

Violin was tailing Viola with everyone else, including animals like the frogs and buffalo, following him. "Perfect bait." He leaped into the air grabbing Viola by her boots and bringing the bird that hauled her into the air down. He landed on the egg, not even leaving a crack.

"Holy shit! I honestly thought you were just gonna let me die!"

"Nope! Bye, bye!" Violin said.

"Huh!?"

Violin threw Viola ahead of everyone else like a harpoon to distract anything else that wants their food. "You can do it!"

"IIIIII FUUCCKIINNGG HAAATTEE YOOOUUU!" She yelled.

"You'll thank me later!" Violin rolled the egg on his own, "log rolling" style.

Viola plummet into the ground, right behind the thick tail of a creature. She rose up and shook the dirt off her clothes. "Jackass." She sighed and looked down, taking notice of the tail. She tilted her head and picked up the tail, which was pretty heavy. She dropped it after a few minutes of holding the tail.

"What..is this?" She asked while panting hard.

The tail soon flicked rampantly and eventually knocked Viola over. Then it slipped into a dark opening.

"Ow! What the fuck was that?!" Viola asked.

Soon a paw came out. A big brown paw with 3 black claws. Then the arm the paw was attached to showed and finally the whole body. It was a giant dog with intimidating red eyes and sabers as long as the tree Violin climbed before. Her jaw dropped. "Oooohhh...fuck."

The dog barked loudly and roared at Viola. Viola screamed and fled for her life. The dog ran after Viola with slobber dripping from its mouth. The others soon followed and rushed right beneath the canine. They were shocked at the sight of the massive beast and even more shocked when they saw Viola way ahead of them. All except Violin.

"I knew she'd be good bait." He said.

"How do we kill the buffalo at this rate?!" Springfield asked.

"Leave that up to me and Viola. Get ready to roll!" Violin replied. He snapped his fingers, making him and Springfield switch places. Now he was on the ground while Springfield was log rolling the egg.

Violin took advantage of his new position and rushed to Viola's side, much to her dismay. "Viola!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Viola asked angrily.

"Change in plans! Guide the dog to a dead end!"

"DEAD END!? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY, WHAT THE FUCK IS GONNA HAPPEN TO ME?!"

"Just trust me! You'll be fine!"

"I CAN'T FUCKING TRUST YOU! YOU LAUNCHED ME INTO THIS MESS!"

"JUST! TRUST ME!" He jabbed Viola in the shoulder and left her to run ahead.

Viola had no choice but to trust him. She would die running if she didn't execute the plan. She turned around and ran in the opposite direction, right beside everyone behind the dog. The dog changed direction and everyone followed. Viola looked for the closest dead end and found what seemed like a dark alley. She ran through it with everyone still apprehending her.

"Come on...come on...come on!" She said as she ran deeper into the alley.

Eventually, she hit something hard and cold. She realized she finally hit a dead end, just like Violin wanted her to. But how was she to get out when the dog crushes her with its massive paws? There couldn't be a way to get out of this mess. She covered herself as the dog was about to step on her, ready for her uncontrollable death.

_Poof! Stomp! Craaackk! Cruunncchh! _Weird little sound effects indeed but those were the sounds that Viola heard. When she opened her eyes, she was shocked. She was actually alive!

"What the..." She said to herself.

Violin was dragging the now dead and bloody buffalo. The egg under Cresent's ass. Cresent was pretending to be a chicken and clucking like one.

"I told you can trust me." Violin said with a wink.

Viola turned away from Violin. "Hmph."

"Don't 'hmph' me." Violin said.

"I already did. And I won't take it back." Viola said with her back still turned.

Violin sighed. "Yet another one of those '-deres' I've been hearing about."

"What the hell is a dere?!" Viola asked, turning around from the comment.

"There's different types. But the way I see it is women, or girls, who are denial about something. Especially love. I'm pretty sure it can be other things too though." Violin said.

"Violin. Don't talk to me again until I say so." Viola said.

"No problemo." Violin looked at his nails before walking away from everyone.

"...who's hungry?" Springfield asked.

Violin made a U-Turn and came back to everyone, still looking at his nails and flicking the dirt and blood out of them. "I am."

"Hey look! A dog!" Cresenta said, pointing at a fluffy black tail coming from behind a rock.

Everyone took notice of the tail and noticed it was slipping in and out from behind the rock while wagging at a fast pace. They watched it in curiosity until a large set of purple bat/dragon wings were seen.

"That's no dog." Kiki said.

"Sure it is! Let's go see it, c'mon!" Cresenta said, running towards the tail.

"She must be crazy." Kiki said.

"She could be worst." Springfield said, following Cresenta with a blank expression on his face.

Everyone soon went after the tail without further questioning. They stared at the tail intently but ignored the wings for whatever reason. Once they were close, they were able to hear panting and cooing; the cooing wasn't from a bird but it surely sounded like a variation of it. They looked beyond the stone, only to see a small but still considered large dog thing with hoofs for back feet and clawed hands with 4 fingers occupying what would've been front feet. It's eyes were red and it's ears were made to point up but can move freely with ease. It even had a large portion of chest fur which stood out greatly, giving it a more dominant and bold look.

It wasn't obvious that it was a male at first glance. But if you look down between his legs, you'll see a cock so big, it just might take your eye if you're close enough. His balls, which could be seen from behind if his tail wasn't in the way, was also there to scream to everyone that he's a masculine creature.

Everyone was shocked at the sight of this dog. Not because it was massive or the fact that it lacked visible irises and pupils. Nope, these things didn't contribute to the shock; not even the monster cock. It was the dog's actions that shocked everyone.

There was another dog accompanying the black one, whom was silver with a sapphire neckless around it's neck. It was smaller than the black one and it's eyes were a beautiful shade of purple. It lacked the large fur piece on its chest that the male one bated. It didn't have wings or ding-dang-doodle but it had melons. No, not those types of melons like the ones you eat. The melons men want to squeeze to death; breasts. And each one of them were large enough to be carried in both hands of the whole crew. Other than that, the two canines weren't very different.

What the crew saw before their eyes was two dogs humping. Yes, they were humping. With the male being on top and panting and cooing and making all the ruckus that lured them to look behind the stone in the first place...or at least, lured them to do so more than the tail did. The male had himself up the female's ass while the female was keeping quiet but enjoying herself. She was licking his chest until she caught the scent of the crew, making her startled and growl at them.

Cello had his eyes covered, not watching the action. "This is wrong! We shouldn't be invading these dog thingies of their privacy!"

"Too late for that." Springfield said.

"Yeah...and besides, you're more used to this. For godsake, you used to be an animal breeder!" Violin said.

"Yeah! But I gave them their privacy! I didn't have a camera in their room to watch them! That's just wrong!"

"Oh, for the love of-"

The male "dog thingy" barked loudly, scaring the others and interruption Violin. No one was sure if he was doing it in ecstasy or telling them to go away. However, he was drooling and still thrusting at a steady pace. He was also looking in their direction, taking notice of them. The female stopped growling and simply continue to lick his chest with the long tongue she had in her.

The crew remained watching the two mate, mainly because they were afraid to move and had nothing better to do. The food had to be heated up and it was pretty warm in the area so it would take a while to cook. Cresent grew the balls to record the dogs in the act, sitting in a chair made of rocks, mud, leaves, sticks, and tree sap. Cello on the other hand was still looking away, respecting the privacy rights the dogs had.

The male dog was panting hard and increased the speed of his thrusts as well as the force. He barked every now and then but this time it wasn't loud like the first time. The female dog eventually stopped licking his chest and was panting alongside him once she finished. She stared at the crew but looked at the one fucking her every now and then to ensure he's satisfied.

Both parties knew this was gonna take awhile. The male knew he wasn't done and wasn't gonna stop for people that weren't even posing a threat to anyone. The female simply knew from past experiences with the male. Everyone else just assumed the male lasted so long because he was so big in so many areas. Either that or, which was one of the many backup ideas Cello had, the male dog hasn't done it in forever, storing up a lot of energy for it. Either way, it would last a long time.

The male dog barked and howled and even snarled a bit, all in ecstasy and very loudly. It was intimidating for a bit but the crew eventually got over it and simply watched it like it was the news.

**Welp, hopefully this'll keep you guys calm for a while. This is the most I've ever written for FanFiction. I mean, this is only one(1) chapter and it's over 6,500 words so...yeah. I most I've ever written was 3,000+ before (not even up to 4,000). Hope you guys enjoy! And thank you for your patience. :)**


	5. What Could Go Right?

_**HOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLL!**_ I'm too lazy to try to spell out the actual sound. And quite frankly, I shouldn't have to since YouTube is a thing and so is research. Use it. Anyways, that was the sound the black hound made when he finally climaxed from an hours long session. Cello finally uncovered his eyes to look at everything.

"Did they finish? Or did one of them just get hurt?"

"Finish." Everyone else replied.

The female rushed towards everyone and snarled, threatening to kill them. Everyone jumped back, with the exception of Springfield who fell into a very deep sleep. The female, furious with everyone, grabbed Springfield with her bare hand paws and threw him 40 feet away from her like he was garbage. That sure woke his ass up.

"Spring!" Cresent said.

"Ooowww." Spring said from afar.

Cresent glared at the female wolf and growled, ready to attack her and kill her and us her fur for a coat or carpet. Just as he was about to lunge towards her though, the male wolf stepped in front of him and roared, yes roared, at him directly. He screamed almost like a girl and ran as fast as he could, not bothering to look back and letting everyone else down.

"Chicken." Cello said under his breath.

The male wolf snarled and growled at everyone...all with his massive dick hangin' out like nothin'. It mostly bothered Cello because he still felt it was invading the wolves' privacy. And yes, they're being called wolves now, deal with it. Eventually, the male wolf came too close and hit Cello in the face with his dick. Cello froze for a moment and when cross-eyed for moment. He screamed.

"AAAAHHH! HIS DICK HIT MY FACE! HIS DICK! HIT! MY! FFFAAAAACCCCEEEEE!"

Violin couldn't help but laugh. He had sympathy for his twin but the reaction he made was too funny to overlook.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, VIOLIN!" Cello hollered once he found out he was being laughed at.

"No, but you're reaction is!" Violin said, trying to control his laughter.

The male wolf barked and roared before nearly hitting Violin in the stomach with his dick. Now keep in mind that both Cello and Violin are 16 inches away from this wolf, yet his dick still keeps touching them. Just a FYI. Violin got a good grip of the upper part of the wolf's cock and stopped it from stabbing him in the stomach. He didn't let go and blushed madly after minutes of holding it. It kept both wolfs quiet however.

"This...is...bothersome." Violin said slowly.

"Well, you have an animal's junk in your hands so yeah. For all we know, he probably feels violated too!" Cresenta said.

The male wolf's ears fell back and he tried to pull his cock back, only to bring Violin closer to him. He picked off Violin's fingers one by one until his dog was free from his grasp. He took a few steps back and stared at everyone once again, this time not making a sound.

"...I'll be the first to say. Fuzzy, you're way to active for a big dog." Cresenta said.

"Fuzzy? Who the hell is Fuzzy?" Cello asked, still pissed beyond reasoning about the incident from before.

"The dog that rammed his crotch into your face." Cresenta replied, staring at "Fuzzy" in the eyes.

"That thing doesn't deserve a name!" Cello snapped.

Fuzzy growled and stared at the female wolf. He was panting and barked with a "questiony" tone to it. The female wolf nodded and made a gesture towards Cello. Fuzzy nodded and turned to Cello and walked towards him while he was still too occupied with being pissed to notice anything. He went around Cello and held him close in a humping position. He spread his legs slightly and began to hump Cello's back at a somewhat quick and steady pace. He let out pants and looked left and right frequently for some reason before looking down at Cello and his thrusts.

Everyone could see that Fuzzy was colossal compared to themselves. He was taller than everyone else and a lot bigger, both genital wise and muscle wise, as well. Even Cresent wasn't as big as him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Cello yelled with his face as red as it could be.

Everyone still around the wolfs turned around from the sex scene Fuzzy put up. They pretended not to hear anything, though the sounds being emitted from Fuzzy were inevitable.

"That's how you know he's crude!" Cresenta said.

"Yeah, because being horny all the time sure is natural." Kiki said sarcastically.

"He's a big boy! Leave Fuzzy alone, he was born this way for some reason!"

"Emphasis on 'for some reason'." Kiki said.

"Shut up! Fuzzy, don't listen to that meanie!"

Fuzzy didn't respond to Cresenta but rather remained humping Cello in the back. However, things changed after 40 minutes and he forcefully put Cello on his hands and knees and in the middle of everyone. He once again mounted Cello, in the same hump position he was in with the female wolf, and humped again.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Cello yelled, trying to through Fuzzy off.

You could tell Fuzzy was feeling good. His tail was wagging as fast a hummingbird's wing-flap. The rest of his body didn't day much but the sounds he made did. He made howls that sounded like, or could be translated as, long and deep moans. Some of his barks also came out, or could again be translated as, a sharp and quick but deep "ah". It looked as if Cello was a more compatible partner for him than the female wolf!

"I don't like this!" Cello finally said.

"He sure seems to like it." Viola said, still looking away from everything.

"No. He _loves_ it." Kiki said.

"Agreed."

"I don't like or love it! Get him off!" Cello said.

"He's happy. Leave him be. Unless you want us all to die." Viola said.

"Ggrrr...you all owe me big!"

Cresent, though he wasn't that close, was recording the action, giggling a little. "Cello and that wolf must be in love."

Fuzzy humped harder, much to Cello's dismay. He nearly fell over from the massive amount of force and glared at Fuzzy. "Listen Fuzz! If you want plow this human, you're gonna have to do it right! Stop doing it so hard!"

Fuzzy took Cello's advice and stopped for a moment. He started off slow again and gentle as well. Cello sighed. "Much better. Thank you."

"And you were bitching about him not too long ago." Viola said.

"Shut the fuck up, Viola. You'd do the same shit if you were in my shoes." Cello said coldly.

The female wolf walked up to Fuzzy and barked softly in his ear. She walked away from him shortly afterwards and looked Violin, growling seductively. She also gave him the "I'm gonna fuck you" look.

"Oh god...oh no...please don't look at me that way. I'm not interested, really." Violin said.

The female wolf didn't care for Violin's decision though. She pounced Violin either way and flicked her tail. Violin crawled backwards, out of the sight of the Dewynter twins. However, he couldn't get too-too far as the female wolf barked at him to stop. He barely moved a muscle after that. The wolf he was stuck with circled around him before laying on her side and staring at Violin, letting him make the move instead of doing the work herself like Fuzzy.

Violin gulped and reached his hand out towards the female wolf. He stroked her head before slowly moving down her body, turning red in the process. The wolf made her soft "howl moans" as he got closer and closer to her...what we will call a slit in this story for certain reasons. Or this chapter at least. Any who, he made his way to her slit and listened to her as she howl moaned loud enough for him to hear without getting close. He sighed and began to sweat. He didn't wanna put his dick in her so he had to rub her down. So he did as such: rubbed her down there. He received "ah" barks and howl moans, much to his approval and dismay at the same time. Sure, she was happy but he didn't want to do this to begin with.

"Mmm...uhh...like...that...girl?" He asked while looking away from her.

She barked and nodded before panting hard. She howled more and longer. When Violin looked down, he realized his half his arm was inside her. He shuddered at the sight. "How did I not realize this!?" He asked himself.

Then the big end came. She climaxed all over Violin's arm and even a little bit on his face, grossing him out to the limit. Violin pulled his arm out slowly so he wouldn't tear anything inside her and shook the cum and other juices off his arm.

"Oh god...I feel violated and grossed out right now..." He said.

The female wolf got up and licked Violin's face as a token of appreciation. She then patted his head and walked back to the area where Fuzzy was still humping Cello. Violin soon followed and was surprised about what he found.

Cello was actually _moaning_ and holding onto Fuzzy like he was a husband. He was still clothed however. The two were in the missionary position, with Fuzzy still being on top. Kiki and Viola actually had their ears covered and were still turned away from the whole thing.

"This is too awkward for me to handle!" Kiki said. And she's seen plenty of weird things.

"I think I'm gonna throw up...!" Viola said.

"My brother...getting it on...with a dog-human thing...am I dreaming?" Violin asked.

"No!" The Dewynter twins replied almost immediately.

"I'm almost there...I'm almost there...I'm almost there, Fuzzy!" Cello moaned as Fuzzy began to bark.

"Oh god no!" Violin gagged and nearly fell to his knees.

Fuzzy picked up the pace, slamming his hand paws into the ground and flicking his tail wildly. He satisfied his victim and himself as well to the very end rather than bailing out at any time before it. He was panting hard and drooling heavily, having spit fly from his tongue and a little bit his mouth. It took about 15 minutes for the two to finally finish.

"OOOHHH FUZZYYYY!" Cello pulled down on Fuzzy's fur on the sides of his chest as he climaxed with Fuzzy.

Fuzzy howled as Cello moaned his name one last time, also cumming. However, his cum got everywhere. Like, all over Cello and even splattered back on the tip of cock. He breathed hard and began to lick Cello clean whilst Cello tried to gain his energy back.

"Dear lord...I hope I don't go to Hell for having sex with Fuzzy." Cello said.

"Chances are you will if you don't redeem yourself." Kiki said, uncovering her ears once the coast was clear.

"He's part human though...and who woulda known he'd do it so good!"

"How he does it is something no one wants to hear. I mean, you got-"

Violin began to vomit, interrupting Kiki in the middle of her second sentence. He was throwing up for a long while, leaving a pile of it to spread around to anyone unfortunate enough to be near it. Kiki backed away when it started to gt closer to her while Viola threw up on the pile before crawling away from it and to the stone the wolves were once behind. After 20 minutes of puking, Violin finally finished and breathed hard.

"Oh...my...god...that...was...disgusting..." He said in between breaths.

"Very. It even got Viola throwing up." Kiki said.

Violin shook himself before leaping over the pile of throw up and letting two of the frogs from before dine on it. He sighed and sat down. "Cello. You're officially two things. A: A weirdo and B: an animal mater."

"Shut up! It's not my fault!" Cello snapped.

"Kinda is. You guided him through it all." Kiki said.

"If he would've never touched me, this would've never happened. I guarantee it!"

Violin sighed again. "You're in charge of keeping Fuzzy calm now. He seems to like you a lot."

"I don't know if I like that job or not but I will accept it."

"Good. Because you ruined my eyes and Viola's...Viola's...mind."

Viola was somewhat curled up, having her back towards everyone. She was very quiet, almost like she was dead.

"See? She's not supposed to be like a human cocoon."

"When you have sex with Fluffy, come and talk to me about it." Cello patted Fluffy on the head once he was cleaned up. He shook some of the slobber off him and sat on the chair Cresent was sitting on before he was scared off by Fluffy's roar of the century. "Whew. That was tiring."

"Tell us something we don't know." Violin said.

"Fuzzy's name isn't Fuzzy." Cello said.

"Is that so? What's his name then?"

"Moon. I saw it on the collar his wearing. It's under all that fur of his."

"Interesting...welp, I guess we all learn something new at some point."

"Yep! I guess me-"

"It still was horrifying to see. I can only imagine what happened to Cresenta."

Cresenta was on the ground, twitching violently and making sounds like "tch" and "tck" constantly. She looked like a twitchy animal in the road! Violin took notice of her and simply watched for a moment. "Great. You gave a seizure."

"She's not having a seizure. Trust me, she'll be fine." Cello said.

"Fine my ass." Kiki muttered.

Moon lied down, tired from both his sex sessions. He yawned and simply watched everyone. His female wolf companion walked around him and lied behind him, resting her head on the back of his sides. She too was tired. However, she actually fell asleep after yawning, unlike Moon who simply yawned and watched everything around him like it was TV or a movie.

Springfield soon made his way over with a limp. He stared at everyone, including the canines with a "beat up but still serious" Expression. "...we have some new weird friends." He more than likely made amends with them that way so he wouldn't get his ass kicked again.

"Yep. And Cello just got weirder." Everyone but Springfield and Cello said.

"Shut up!" Cello snapped.

**Weird little chapter, I know. You guys are probably wondering "Kasane, why the fuck is there dog sex and dog-on-human sex involved in this goddamn story?! I read it for humor and shit, not this shit!" Well, because it's none of you goddamn business! It makes the story flow in it's own unique way, which was the point of things like Cresent recording shit on his phone being in the story. Anyways, for those of you who aren't complaining, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) I'll be sure to get in another chapter soon! ^^**


	6. What Are We Saying? What Are We Doing?

**I think this is the only time I'll be able to focus on a story like this again. I mean, last time I did this was 3 years ago (or a little 2 since it hasn't been the full 3 yet) with my first ever story: Shota and the Beast! Which by the way will be revised into something better. :3**

Springfield was the first to start eating the egg, now that it was cooked in the sun. He used a stone for a plate and a stick for a fork. He sat on the ground, a few inches away from Moon and the others.

Moon, enticed by the smell of the egg's contents walked over to Springfield and sniffed his plate before licking off it's contents.

"Hey! Cello, your FWB is stealing my food again!" Springfield said while shooing Moon away with his fork.

"Someone explain to me what FWB is." Violin said.

"Friends with Benefits." Viola said.

"Does that mean Springfield's my FWB?"

Springfield gagged. "Ew! No! Not that kinda of benefit!"

"...what?"

"Friends with benefits are friends who have-"

"Special contact with each other." Springfield said, swallowing his throw up and interrupting Viola.

"Intimacy!" Cresenta said in the background.

"Chitty-chitty bang-bang!" Cresent said.

"Sex." Kiki and Viola said in unison.

"Ooohhh..." Violin said.

Moon barked and sniffed Violin, noticing that he still bared the scent of cum on his arm. He licked his arm a bit before sitting in front of him, communicating to him via sign language.

"Oh she said that, didn't she? Well, can you tell her I don't wanna do it again?" Violin asked.

"What did he say?" Viola asked.

"He said his wife said I did a good job of satisfying her."

"So you had-"

"I used my ha-...arm...I mean, I started off with my hand but I put my arm in there unintentionally and that's when she...ya' know...yeah."

"Uh huuuhhh..._unintentionally_." Viola said.

"It's true! And besides, unlike Cello-"

"IF YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT ME ONE MORE TIME VIOLIN, I WILL FUCK YOU UP." Cello yelled.

"...I didn't guide her."

"Obviously. We would've heard a lot more and not be having this discussion." Kiki said.

"Precisely. Any who-"

Moon poked Violin on the shoulder for his attention. Violin turned to Moon. "What's wrong?"

Again, Moon talked via sign language.

"Uh huh...uh huh...yeah, he can be a jerk."

"What did he say this time?" Viola asked.

"He said Cello was mean during their time." Violin kept watching Moon. "Aanndd...he said that he pulled his canine-hood too hard. Poor thing." He stroked Moon's head in pity.

"He's a dog. Isn't he used to that sorta stuff?"

"Funny, I didn't know dogs masturbated that way."

"He's part human, isn't he? I'm pretty sure he did."

"He wouldn't do that. Not with his spouse around."

"Uh huuuhh..."

Moon ran away from Violin, leaving tracks for him to follow if he wanted to. Violin took advantage and followed these tracks. Kiki watched, curious where Moon was leading him. She stood up.

"Hey Viola. I'm gonna follow Violin and Moon."

"I'll give you a good funeral if you die."

"Thanks." And with that, Kiki followed Moon and Violin and a stealthy fashion.

She managed to go undiscovered for a good amount of time. It wasn't until Moon decided to stop and stare at her did she go noticed. He tried to pull of a smirk but that just became a failed smile attempt.

"Kiki? What are you doing here?" Violin asked.

Moon made more hand signals. Violin watched him and blushed slightly. "Y-y-you don't know that!"

"What did he say?"

"N-nothing-nothing..! Nothing you-you'd wanna hear...just...guy stuff."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm the only one within a 30 feet who can translate sign language! I know what I'm talking about!"

"You were stuttering a lot. And you're starting to turn red again."

Violin looked away from Kiki, still flustered at what Moon said to him. He stopped talking to Kiki and instead walked towards Moon. He looked up at Moon and did sign languages of his own. Moon gasped and put his hand paw on his chest. He then talked back, still using sign languages.

Kiki simply thought the whole thing was one big game of charades. The thing is, she couldn't guess what they were saying or trying to do because they didn't even both to pay attention to her or give her hints. She sighed and simply watched until they finally finished and turned to her. Violin sighed and sat in front of her, despite her still standing. She decided to sit down to prevent a whole new unnecessary discussion.

"Okay Kiki...Moon and I finally came to an agreement that I would tell you what we were saying but not tell you what he said before. But, based on this conversation, if you can't figure it out, he will write it in the ground for you to see."

"Alright."

"Okay...here goes nothing. So I said to Moon why he would say such a thing. And then he said that it had to be the reason why you followed us here. So I told him that was an awful assumption to make. And he asked why else would you follow then when there's nothing out here. And then I said you were probably curious, you know? Maybe you thought he was leading me to civilization. He claims he was merely taking me to a waterfall so I can bathe and drink water and all that. Then he brought up the fact you didn't know and disregarded your own safety to follow us. That's when I couldn't come out with a comeback and settled the agreement with him. Then I started having this conversation with you."

Kiki turned red. She has an idea of what Moon said earlier, though she wasn't 100% sure. "I...I think I know what he said."

"You...you do?"

"I...he...he...thinks I love you..." Kiki looked at Moon, who was wagging his tail violently.

"...yeah."

"Well Violin...no one said we couldn't give it a go."

Violin insta-red himself again. His hands were even becoming a bit red. "R-r-r-r-r-r-really?"

"Y-yeah...I mean, I am a widow. I guess it's time I move on."

Violin got one knee and bowed in a weird fashion but was considered acceptable to Kiki. He then stood up straight and provided Kiki his elbow. "Your walk awaits my dear."

Just as Kiki was about to wrap has arms around Violin's elbow, Moon ran between the two, offering them a ride on his back rather than a long walk. He stood on all four legs and shook his ass as a sign saying "Get on me, I'm reliable like a taxi". Looking at each other and nodding in agreement for a brief moment, Kiki mounted Moon followed by Violin doing the same. They both held on to Moon as he began to run, almost at the speed of light. Violin had to hang onto Kiki after the halfway point of the ride because holding onto Moon wasn't enough to keep on. This made Kiki gasp softly but grin afterwards as she looked at Violin without turning her head all the way.

Soon, Moon stopped in front of a giant waterfall, filled with clean water and even a few fish like barked and lied down to notify his riders that they have arrived at their destination. Violin released Kiki of his grip and unmounted Moon before picking her up and setting her a few feet away from the body of water they were brought to. Yes, there were still trees. Yes, there was nice green grass and flowers and all that stuff. No, there were no pesky animals or insects to ruin the whole scenery.

"I can only imagine how many time he brought his wife here." Kiki said, already assuming Moon brought his wife here many times in the past.

Moon made a few more hand gestures.

"He said she only brought her here twice." Violin said.

Moon held up a thumbs up before lying down, awaiting for the moment when Kiki and Violin were ready to head back. Violin put his head in the found and simply chugged the water from it like it was beer or a cold can of Saints Flow that didn't taste like ass sweat. He soon pulled his head and and shook his face dry.

"That water tastes great." He said as he began to remove his hair tie.

"That's good to know." Kiki watched Violin carefully.

Violin puts his hair tie on a stone and began to take off his long sleeved buttoned shirt. He took off his shoes and socks, which happened to glow in the dark and then removed his belt. Finally he took off his pants, showing off a blood covered thong. Kiki gasped and blushed intensely, covering her eyes and turning around. Violin was confused.

"Kiki? What's wrong?"

"Violin, I want you to think about it before asking me again."

Violin looked around, not seeing much of a difference. Then he looked at himself: nearly naked with a bloody thong. He gasped. "Sorry! It's not me, I swear! This was from the last time I helped the Saints and I happened to be unfortunate enough to be in the middle of a gun fight naked, leading to this G-String's blood coloring."

"Violin, you're nearly naked! That's the main issue!"

"Oh! Oh, well...you're gonna see me like this eventually. Why not get used to it now?"

"Because...it's early. I mean, I never even saw Dane naked until our honeymoon."

"Who's Dane?"

Kiki remained silent for a moment. Discussing Dane broke her heart and rendered her to tears nearly every time. She got herself into a bad situation. "He...he's...he was my husband..."

"What happened to him? Did he divorce you?"

"No...he was killed." Kiki sniffled, recalling the painful even once more.

Violin heard the sniffle and walked up to Kiki, not going around her but rather putting his hands on her shoulders and talking to her the way she was: turned around. She uncovered her eyes when Violin asked "Who's Dane". "Hey...it'll be alright."

Kiki shed a few tears. "I..."

Violin, though aware he was making it very awkward for himself and Kiki, hugged Kiki in hopes it cheer her up. "It will. I promise."

Kiki held her chest momentarily before wiping away the few tears she had shed. "This feels weird but at the same time good."

"Does it feel weird because of my crotch?"

Kiki nodded. "Yes. Definitely."

"Soorryy...I'll hug you clothed next time." Violin released Kiki of his hug and backed away to the waterfall. He took off his thong and sat in the body of water before Kiki could see the package the thong held. "The water feels amazing."

"That's nice to know."

"...wanna come in? There's plenty of room for two."

"Maybe in a little bit."

"Okay." Violin began to drift out of view, though he would always come back into view shortly afterwards.

Kiki finally turned around, only to see Violin moving like a jellyfish. She watched him momentarily before deciding to go in with him. She changed while his back was turned or he was out of view. She climbed in without him noticing, startling him when he did notice her. She giggled as he nearly fell back.

"You scared me there. I thought you were a killer and I was going to have to kill you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. You're stealthy. Like an assassin."

"Thank you."

"Are you an expert assassin?"

"No. I hire them..._used_ to hire them."

"I like that. Because now, I'm you're only bodyguard and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me at the moment!" Violin swam in circles around Kiki.

Kiki splashed water at Violin's face. "Are you sure about that?"

Violin was stunned momentarily from the splash. Once he was better, he splashed Kiki back. "Yes. I'm sure."

Soon, the two had a splash war, giggling and making clever remarks about each other...actually, it was Kiki making the clever remarks while Violin was countering them with answers. However, they were a bit too close and Violin winded up touching Kiki's breast, making her scream and back away. Violin swam back as well.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!"

Kiki was breathing hard, surprised from the touch. She wasn't furious or anything; just astonished. Violin on the other hand was worried that he might have hurt Kiki or even ruined their weird relationship.

"I'm so sorry...I'll just...stay on this-" Violin soon fell over a smaller waterfall and began to float away, trying to beat the currents and swim back. However, it was nose use as he was still being carried by the current. "Oh no!"

"Violin!" Kiki dove after Violin, trying to grab him and swim through the currents at the same time.

Moon soon saw this and ran into action. He ran to their location at a leopard's pace and pulled the two out with his tail and hand paws before they could get any further. He dragged them onto land slightly before setting them down and left them before immediately afterwards.

"Oh wow...we almost died there." Violin said, breathing hard.

"Yeah...thanks Moon."

Moon barked, saying your welcome before lying down again and waiting to leave.

"He's a good boy." Violin said.

"Yes."

Violin sighed and dragged himself back to the waterfall, where he cleaned himself up and relaxed. He watched as Kiki came in, this time getting a full view of what she had to offer. He became flustered for a moment but then remembered that this was one of the things in life you just had to learn about, whether you want to or not. He was left with a boner however, leaving him a bad position.

Kiki started to realized Violin didn't that much after seeing her naked. "Violin? Why are you just sitting here? You're not gonna drift at least?"

"U-u-uh...I'm good. Just wanna stay still and enjoy the water as all."

Kiki was suspicious of Violin but questioned him no more. She simply stared at him for a moment before letting herself drift about. She went around him a few times but didn't found out about his erection until she reached down in the water, getting a decent grip and touch of it. She screamed and swam away from Violin while Violin screamed and covered his manhood.

"My manhood!" Violin said.

"Holy shit! Your dick! It-it-it's huge!"

"I know it's huge!"

Kiki took deep breathes to calm herself down while Violin uncovered his manhood. He sighed and watched Kiki.

"That wasn't intended...sorry. But damn, it's so big!" Kiki said.

"It's alright I guess. There are some things we just _have _to get used to. And my manhood is one of them."

Kiki nodded and soon sat next to Violin, who was still hard like a rock. She stared at him for minutes, making him stare back into her eyes. His eyes were beautiful to her and she couldn't look away because of it/them. They remained staring longingly and actually approached each other slowly until they were in kissing ranged and kissed. Not just any old kiss. A long tongue kiss. Or French kiss. Which ever. Their kiss was slow and passionate. It was so slow, Moon could hear their tongues moving. It didn't bother him at all, which was a good thing. Kiki and Violin held onto each other slightly. Their kiss lasted 14 1/2 minutes, much to their surprise.

"Wow...I didn't know you can kiss that well." Kiki said.

Before we move on, let's make a few notes...actually, one note. Violin's tongue is narrow like a snake tongue, except it's thicker and not forked. It's so long, there's literally a little chamber in his mouth that holds his "excess tongue". Okay, moving on!

"Thanks. You're not all that bad yourself." Violin said.

Kiki and Violin stared at each other longer before kissing once again, this time in a more violent way. They touched each other passionately and Violin pushed Kiki to a stone wall. He held her up to the point where he was more in the water than Kiki remained kissing and this time, freely exposing their genitals and other private appendages. Violin slithered his tongue on between Kiki's massive breasts, lubricating them and making her moan. He soon attempted to position himself inside her, which he did do successfully. He slowly inserted the tip of his cock inside her slit, though he was well aware she's used to it. He turned red as he heard her moan louder and felt his cock go deeper into her at a slow pace.

Now I would love to go in depth but I think you've all had enough with the sex. So I won't go depth with it here but rather in a "side chapter" so that way those of you curious, like I can be, can read about it. Don't worry, it doesn't even affect the story line that much. It's just to set up the mood I guess, ya know? So to keep that mood in place, it will be established in a side chapter. Of course, this chapter can be skipped since it doesn't play a major to the story.

**Yep, this story is going to have what I'd like to call sub chapters! Sub chapters are chapters in the story that go in detail with a specific scene to one or more chapters that aren't discussed in the main chapter. This does ****not**** effect the main story whatsoever so you can skip the sub chapters if you want to. You won't be behind or too far ahead (although the events in sub chapters may be mentioned in the main chapters, making it useful to go back to them if necessary. Thanks for reading guys!**


	7. Do You Really Want To Piss Us Off?

"Let's head back." Kiki said, somewhat red from the experience.

"For sure. Hopefully no one saw." Violin said, stepping out the waterfall and grabbing his clothes.

"Moon did."

Moon nodded and barked, wagging his tail. Violin stared at Moon for a moment as he put on his clothes. "Of course he looked. Otherwise he'd be further away from us."

"That's true."

Moon growled lowly before pricking his ears at the sound of footsteps. He turned his head towards the sound. Kiki soon put on her clothes as Violin finished up, who was already putting on his hair tie and narrowing his eyes at the sound source.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna examine that." Violin walked towards the sound source, only to be stopped by Moon halfway. He was pushed back by his nose before being placed a few feet back by means of carrying him. "Why can't I-"

Soon, Cresent fell out from behind a tree, recording everything on his phone still. Moon barked and snarled at the sight of him while Violin grew furious.

"Cresent! What are you doing here?!"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Mr. 'I Pound Chicks in Waterfalls'!"

Kiki gasped and stared at Cresent. She whispered in Violin's ear. "He didn't record us, did he?"

"And I got the whole thing on SD Card!"

Everyone gasped, with the exception of Cresent. But that didn't stop Moon from maintaining his intimidating stature. He literally gasped and went straight back to barking afterwards. He ran towards Cresent, ready to kill him.

"After him!" Violin said, also running towards Cresent.

Kiki simply followed. She pulled out her gun, prepared to shoot Cresent in the leg if she needed to. Cresent jumped up and began to run away. He almost dropped his phone but managed to catch it in both his hands and put it in his pocket before anything could happen to it, like Kiki shooting it in midair.

Moon barked as he chased down Cresent. He ran on all fours and had his wings spread slightly in the event he needed to take flight. When he was close enough, he'd leap into the air to pounce Cresent but never landed on him, making his attempts useless. Violin even tried but he too failed. Kiki used bullets but missed because of Cresent's grace and agility. Bullets nothing to him right now.

At one point in time, Cresent lost those tailing him. He lost them in the darkest part of the forest, which he aimlessly ran into in hopes he'd lose'em. His plan worked apparently because Moon stopped running afterwards. Violin stopped behind him with Kiki knocking him over after running into him. They were both breathing hard.

"Moon...what...happened?" Violin asked.

Moon barked and made signals for Violin to translate.

"Can't you see in that darkness though? Or use your nose?" Violin asked.

Moon's ears fell back. He could sniff his way through the darkness but he was kinda bored of chasing Cresent already.

"Moon...please...we can't let the others see that..." Kiki said.

Moon sniffed Kiki to see if she was okay. To him, she looked like a dead fish for a brief moment. Once he knew she was okay, he sighed and agreed to sniff out and search for Cresent once more. He encouraged the two love birds to hang onto his tail so they won't get lost. Violin grabbed on while Kiki hugged his chest. "I'll ride him while you drag him."

Moon nodded and began to sniff the ground, looking for Cresent Bloodhound style. He often snorted whenever he came upon a scent he didn't like. He managed to come out of the dark portion of the forest, coming out to a bright sunny side. He was still sniffing the ground though, ignoring the fact that everyone could see now.

"Should we let go?" Kiki asked.

Moon barked, saying "no" and went right back to sniffing. He remained dragging and sniffing throughout the area until he finally came across what he was looking for. He shook Violin and Kiki off before running towards his prize.

"Good boy, Moon! You found-" Violin froze when he saw that Moon didn't find Cresent but rather his wife. "...your...wife..."

"What?! What about Cresent?!" Kiki asked.

"I guess her scent was overpowering to him."

Moon sniffed his wife's butt and licked her a bit before, you guessed it, humped her. Again. In the same position as before: Anal...or doggy, I really don't care what you call it because either way, something is going in someone's butt.

"Remind me to never leave my trust in a dog to look for something ever again." Kiki said.

"Roger that I guess." Violin watched Moon hump his wife, this time not flinching or cringing from the sight. He simply watched in disappointment.

Kiki watched with her eyes narrowed before going up to the two wolves. She grabbed Moon by the scruff and attempted to pull him off of his wife, which she managed to do with a lot of strength. Like, _a lot_ of strength. A lot of strength she never knew she had. Moon, nearly bit off Kiki's face but stopped once he remembered why she was pissed off to begin with. He looked to his wife and gave her the "give me a minute or two" signal, making her walk off. He sighed and sniffed the ground once more, looking for Cresent for real this time.

Meanwhile, Cresent was close to the rest of the crew: Springfield, Cresenta, and Viola. He couldn't wait to show them the footage he captured. He was indeed being sinister. "Guys, guys!" He called out when they were in sight.

Everyone looked at Cresent, wondering where he came from and why he was so happy.

"Guys! Guys, I have got to-"

Moon tackled into Cresent's side like a bull: with his head. He sent Cresent flying over 33 feet to the East. He snarled and roared at Cresent, though he didn't approach him after ramming into him.

"Ooowww..." Cresent groaned, holding onto his side as he attempted to get up.

"Good job Moon!" Kiki said as she caught up to Moon.

Violin came from the East and pounced Cresent, holding a pointy stick up to his throat. "You better not show'em." He whispered coldly.

"The world needs to know!" Cresent said.

"Know what?" Viola asked.

"...KIKI AND VIOLIN HAD-" Cresent was about to let everyone know when Violin stuffed his fist in his mouth.

"Don't listen to him, he's crazy." Violin said.

Cresent flailed and attempted to pull Violin's fist out of his throat. Kiki came in and put a bullet in Cresent's arm, making him flail more.

"Yeah, he's just going a bit crazy from food deprivation and dehydration." Kiki said.

Moon bolted away to his wife, who was already waiting for him around the dead buffalo. She was gnawing on it's head when he spotted her.

"There they go again." Viola said.

"Better watching them then us." Violin mumbled.

"Watching you guys do what?" Cresenta asked, who had a "hearing tube" at her ear. Apparently, she could now hear what everyone was saying whenever they mumbled.

"Uuhh-"

"Watching us bathe." Kiki said quickly.

"You guys took a bath!? THERE'S A BATHTUB WITH BATH AND BODY WORKS HERE!?" Cresenta asked.

"No, there's aloe leaves and water."

"That's the ghetto version! Even better!"

"Ghetto. No, she didn't wanna go with 'natural', instead she went with 'ghetto'. Unbelievable." Kiki said.

"Don't think that because you're near Violin that I won't pulverize you like I did to your sister!"

"Cresenta, calm down. Geez, you have a worst temper then Silver when it's that time of the month." Violin said.

"You really gotta bring Silver into this? Outta all the people?" Springfield asked.

"Yes because she's the only one I've been around during that time of the month. And it is scary." Violin replied.

"Like how you look when you wake up in the morning." Springfield said.

"Hey! Hair curlers do NOT make me look scary!"

"You're right. It's the cucumber mask and slices of cucumber you have over your eyes."

"Don't be jelly that my skin is 10 times smother than yours."

"That's like saying year-round school is a necessity."

"What...what does...I'm not gonna touch base on that with you today. But when we head home, we'll discuss it."

"Hey, I don't want my goin' to no school where summer vacation is terminated at no reasonable cause."

"Don't make me go there with you. Because boy, I will."

"Whatever you say."

Violin turned away from Springfield and stared at Moon, only to see him scratching himself with his foot. "I thought you and your wife were gonna hit it off again in front of everyone."

Moon nodded but pointed at his spouse, whom was still eating the buffalo.

"Hey! She's stealing our food!" Cresent said, ready to pounce Moon's wife.

Moon glared at Cresent before barking at Cresent. In case no one was aware, his bark was very deep. And loud. And scary. Like your dad screaming at ya' because he lost his keys but he's too lazy to go upstairs to tell you so he yells from downstairs, unaware of the fact that he sounds pissed so you think he's pissed and that his voice is deep enough to the point where you can hear him whispering and be able to know _exactly_ what he said since his voice was just like that for some reason.

Cresent jumped back before trying to bark back at Moon, only to make Moon release his full rage and run towards Cresent at full speed. It was similar to that of a Ferrari but instead of four wheels, it's four legs. Cresent screamed and attempted to outrun Moon in a feminine fashion but failed and was pounced on. He pushed into the ground face first, flailing and unable to get out.

"Help! He's heavy!" He muffled.

Moon sat down and made himself comfy, looking around like he heard nothing and not sitting on another person.

"I dunnooo..." Violin said with a devious grin. He walked around Cresent and Moon slowly with his hands behind his back like that evil guy that sits in his office waiting for his intern to come in and update him on stuff. "I want to let you out. But at the same time I don't. In fact, I want him to nibble on your skull until it stops functioning."

Moon opened his mouth wide, exposing two rows of very sharp teeth, four being especially sharp compared to the rest as well as larger.

"Oh yes. This'll work out _perfectly_."

"Noooo! Violin, don't do this to me!" Cresent muffled in fear.

"I don't know, Cresent. You often speak of things you s_houldn't_ speak of or even be aware about. Like that time Chello and I went camping and you stalked us just to see where we were going when it was private business between us two. And when I mean 'us two', I mean Chello and I. Not you."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry didn't get me my job as a CIA agent back you jerk!" Cello said in the background.

"Nor does it change the fact that I'm unable to apply for any job having to do with the government and law enforcement because your ruthless behavior. They still assume we are working for a foreign nation and trying to steal information from them so that the nation we are working for can succeed in battle." Violin added.

"Violin! Plleeeeeaaaassseeeee don't let Moon use me as a chew toy! I'm your homie!" Cresent muffled.

Violin thought about it for a moment. He could either kill Cresent so that it would go back to only Moon, Kiki, and himself being aware of what happened back at the waterfall or spare Cresent and leave the worry of Cresent telling everyone on the table. He looked at Kiki for an answer but Kiki shook her head, saying she didn't know what to do either. He looked at Moon, whom barked his answer. By the looks of his eyes, he wanted to use Cresent as a toy. Violin sighed after his came to a decision and looked at Cresent.

"Fine. I will spare you of Moon's jaws."

"What about his butt?" Cresent muffled.

"That's up for him to decide." Violin walked away from Moon and Cresent, still having his hands behind his back.

"What!? Awww, c'mon!" Cresent whined.

Moon snarled at Cresent.

"Eepp!" Was the sound that escaped Cresent's lips, making him remain silent. Moon lied down and watched Violin roam the area for a bit. His ears were down, upset that he couldn't chew Cresent to death.

"You'll have your chance soon. Maybe not with him but soon." Violin said once he noticed Moon's expression and body language.

Moon wagged his tail but remained laying down. He stared at Cresent's hair before nibbling on it for a brief moment. He roll off of Cresent, allowing Cresent to roll over and breathe heavily.

"OH...MY...GOD!" He said in between breaths.

Moon rolled his eyes and looked to his spouse, whom was finally done eating the buffalo and walked up to him. He flicked his tail left and right, waiting for her to make a move. His spouse lied in front of him and licked his nose and lips with her tail wagging, much to his content. His tail swayed back and forth at a fast pace, almost like an outta-control water hose only without the water and going in two directions: Left and right.

"Okay. _Now_ they're hitting it off again...Violin, you jinxed it!" Cresenta said.

"You knew this was going to happen." Violin said.

"He got started too soon!" Cresenta said.

"He got started a long time ago, Kiki just stopped him before he could get far."

"Almost died." Kiki added.

"...why is it that you're the only who makes sense while those...those...'Die-Winter' twins are retards?" Cresenta asked.

"It's _Dewynter_." Kiki said.

"Who cares! I don't like you or your annoying sister anyways!"

"Hey!" Viola said.

"Don't 'hey!' me!"

"Oh boy. Let me get a pole." Violin said, heading towards the forest to grab a long and thick and sturdy stick to control the three girls and prevent them from mauling each other.

Cresent was still breathing like a fish. Moon and his spouse were...mostly pulling off a tongue kiss while Cresenta already started fist fighting with the Dewynter twins. Cello was watching, slurping egg yolk from a wooden cup and straw that resembled a coconut.

"This is gonna be good!" He said to himself, holing his cup in the hair.

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the previous two or three chapters. I'm kinda short on time recently now that Spring Break by the way I turned 15 on the first day of it! So that's some good news to throw at ya'. I also plan to update the story this weekend with the "side chapter" for chapter 6 this weekend (3/28-2/29) so be on the lookout for that. Don't expect it too much though, I'm very stumped on it (though I have gotten started). But still, enjoy this chapter! It's better than a side chapter any how since it actually contains a forward movement of the story mostly. Side chapters, as I recalled before, are merely scenes not discussed in "main chapters" because they don't play much of a large role and it wouldn't matter if people knew about it or not. For those who do wanna know however...well, they can read it. Those chapters are optional to skip but main chapters not so much unless you don't mind being confused. So...yeah. Enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story (whether it be what I have down now or what I will have down in the future)!**


	8. Sub Chapter 1: Chapter 6

Continued from: Chapter 6; "What Are We Saying? What Are We Doing?"

Refresher Statement: _Kiki and Violin stared at each other longer before kissing once again, this time in a more violent way. They touched each other passionately and Violin pushed Kiki to a stone wall. He held her up to the point where he was more in the water than Kiki remained kissing and this time, freely exposing their genitals and other private appendages. Violin slithered his tongue on between Kiki's massive breasts, lubricating them and making her moan. He soon attempted to position himself inside her, which he did do successfully. He slowly inserted the tip of his cock inside her slit, though he was well aware she's used to it. He turned red as he heard her moan louder and felt his cock go deeper into her at a slow pace._

Violin held her securely, ensuring she didn't slide below him. His red face lingered for awhile, finally vanishing after another passionate kiss. He looked away from her momentarily, only to see Moon homing in on the action slowly. He narrowed his eyes slightly and whispered at him before Kiki could notice. "Moon! Go! Shoo!"

Moon growled lowly but stopped approaching Violin, laying down where he was forced to stop. He remained watching Violin and Kiki however.

Violin looked away from Moon, drawing his attention back to Kiki. He increased the speed of his thrusts afterwards, being able to tell she wanted him to by looking at her. Moon on the other hand began to walk around the area before his stopping point. It was pretty funny for a bit because every time he saw something moving that wasn't in the area before, he'd chase it down and pounce it. And it was always 5x times smaller than him. Any smaller and he'd sit it on it and crush it to death like a bug.

Kiki's moans could be heard from about 30ft away, over 3 miles if you had keen hearing probably. No one came over so it's probably safe to assume they were further than 30ft away from the group. She wrapped her hands around his neck before slowly moving up his head and to his ponytail and pulling it slowly. Violin widened his eyes and pulled away from Kiki, setting her down.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Hold on a minute." Violin began to investigate the area. Moon watched him from his resting place, curious on why he stopped. I mean, you don't stop banging for just anything or anyone, do ya'?

"Violin." Kiki said.

"Hold on." Violin walked passed Kiki and into the waterfall. There was actually a bit of a cave behind it to his surprise. Then he came back out, all wet with some of his hair in his face. "That little sneak..."

"Violin, who are you looking for?"

"I'm lookin' for the guy who pulled my ponytail." Violin said with a serious face.

Moon snickered. It was hilarious to believe Violin wasn't aware of who pulled his ponytail when it was really obvious. So obvious, calling someone "Captain Obvious" wasn't even enough if he or she were to point it out. Kiki glared at Moon.

"Shut up!" She whispered.

"Do you know who did it, Kiki?" Violin asked, still looking around for another person.

"Yes."

Violin ran over to Kiki with his eyes widened. "Who?!"

"Me."

"...are you sure? I would've noticed it."

"Yes I'm sure. I'm the only female who knows how silky your hair is at the moment. That isn't your fucked up friend anyways."

Violin's eyes grew big. "Kiki...whhyy?"

"Err..."

"I would appreciate if you didn't do that. I mean yeah, my hair is long but it's not long enough to the point where I can't feel anything yet. And chances are, it will _never_ get that long. Not unless I become a hippy, snort drugs, and live in a van that's rainbow with peace signs plastered all over it."

"Fine. I'll respect your decision."

"Thank you. You don't know how blessed I feel to hear that, especially coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, if we're going to be together, I would like to know the woman I'm getting physical with won't rip my hair off in my sleep. Or pull it period because, like I said, it still hurts."

"That's what wedding vows are for."

"I'm pretty sure they're for other things too."

"Nah, not really."

Violin remained silent, not debating with Kiki anymore. "We'll discuss this later." He pulled out his hair tie and flicked it to Moon.

Moon, intrigued by it, sniffed it and nibbled at it every now and then. But most of the tip he hit it with his hand paws, making it go back and forth like a tennis ball on a tennis court between two tennis players.

"I question so many things about him." Kiki said.

"Me too. But he can keep secrets and gives a ride back. So he's like a car and best friend in one."

"He's also a monster."

Moon was hurt at the word _monster_. He had that "Me?! A monster?!" look on his face. He even had his hand paw on his chest! He whimpered, expressing the fact his feelings were hurt. Of course, you probably already knew that since dogs usually whimper for things like suffering pain of some sort.

"Now look what ya did. You hurt the big thing's feelings."

Moon was even more hurt at _big thing_. He howled in agony and whimpered. So the howls were meant to represent a kid crying and the whimpering represented a kid breathing hard in between the "WAAAAAHHH" parts of the crying.

"_I _hurt his feelings? I'm pretty sure you did far worst than me."

Violin gasped but didn't get out the water. He only watched Moon grieve from a distance. "I feel bad. But at the same time, I really don't want to get out the water."

"Who's problem is that?" Kiki looked away from Moon.

"Umm...ours. Because in a way, you caused it too."

"Me!? Explain how it's _our _problem!"

"Well, first you got me aroused. I can't comfort him with a stiff manhood, it don't work that way. It's rude. Secondly...well, that's it."

"I should kick your ass."

"Please don't. I satisfied you, woman. You shall say my name in ecstasy one day! So loud, the heaven will hear it and they'll be like 'what's goin' on down there?!' and Jesus will be like 'that's the sound of a great couple' and then God'll nod in agreement and then the underworld will be like 'WOOOOO! THAT MAN IS MAKIN' HER SCREEEAAAAMMMM!' but then the Devil'll be like 'it could be a woman' and then everyone else down there will be like *explosion sound* because their minds will be blown."

"Why don't you make it happen today?"

Violin gave Kiki a seductive look and whispered in her ear. "Because I don't want people noticing and making a film outta this." He pulled away from her. "And if it happened, you'd get all the fame and glory because everyone can see your melons. Big like...melons. Unless you have laser vision, you can see my sturdy manhood in action. Your melons will be all over the place and take up the whole scene I bet."

Kiki turned red from that explanation. "I'm officially turned off."

"Me too. But that brief explanation is pretty accurate for...a lot of movies." Violin climbed out the water and began putting on his clothes.

Kiki soon followed. She noticed Moon finally calmed down, assuming he finally got over being called a monster and a big thing.

**I was going through with the sex scene chapter but it was very hard so I stopped and made it something more fun. Fun can beat sex, right? I mean, sex isn't always fun so...yeah. Enjoy this story's first sub/side chapter! :D**


	9. What the Fuck is That Thing!

In an annoyed fashion, Moon was holding Viola, Kiki, and Cresenta away from each other. He couldn't finish with his wife because she was too irritated by the fighting and stopped fucking him altogether. He was pissed at all the three girls, wanting to bite the shit out of them until they weren't moving. You know, like dogs do with squirrels.

Cresenta was thrashing frantically in hopes of getting out of Moon's grip. She looked like a five year-old that had to be picked up by her mother because she wouldn't stop being a brat for shit she wanted that no one could afford like the little bitch she is. In other words, the child many, many, many, _many _rich and spoiled women were born as/from.

Kiki and Viola were hanging in the air, glaring at Cresenta. Unable to give her anymore knuckle sandwiches, they stopped trying to do anything that involved violence. They looked like zombies, only without the noise and the green skin and the craving for things like brains and hearts or even ears.

Cello was beyond pissed that Moon stopped the fight. It's not like he could do anything though. He had to think of the dangers of being raped again or being mauled to death or even worst, sat on. For some reason, he thought Moon's ass resting on him was worst than getting killed by him. He remained sitting in his little chair, though he also remained pissed.

Violin was watching in disbelief. How could things go this bad that fast? He thought about it and then realized why. _"It's Cresenta. Of course things are gonna happen too fast." _He thought.

"Put me down!" Cresenta yelled.

Moon barked at Cresenta, refusing to let her roam free. He shook her up and down, nearly making her throw up.

"Ow! Stop it!" Cresenta said, holding in her stomach.

"Keep going!" Viola said.

Cresenta literally _hissed_ at Viola. Like, literally. She sounded like a cat that got sprayed with water, no joke. She even clawed the air, saying that the air represented their faces if they were to be near her. The hiss pissed Moon off, making him toss her like a baseball into God doesn't even know where.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOooooooooo...!" Cresenta yelled as she got further and further from the crew.

Moon snorted and threw Kiki and Viola at Violin's feet like they were a two garbage bags. He almost wanted to piss on them but let them be. Violin stared down at them.

"You done?" He, Violin, asked.

"Fuck. You." Kiki said.

"I'm just sayin'."

"So am I."

Moon snarled at Kiki before sitting on the ground. He didn't sit like a person or..._properly_ like a dog but rather sat lazy dog style. Not to be confused with lazy dog sex, no no. He sat on his tail bone (or it at least looked like it) and his legs were somewhat spread. He covered his cock with his tail.

"...I think if we ever got lost, Moon's cock would find the way to our destination." Cello said, starting to adjust to cursing.

"WE ARE LOST YOU IDIOT!" Everyone who could talk yelled.

Cello curled into a semi ball, not looking at anyone. He looked like a chopped-in-half-but-rolled-in-a-ball roly poly. No one touched him, though Moon wanted to kick him. Hard.

"I think we should separate." Springfield said.

"Why? So you can find the way home and ditch us here with wolf things and Cello?!" Cresenta asked.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with me!" Cello muffled.

"LIAR!" Everyone yelled again.

Moon barked in agreement. Cello gave Moon the middle finger. "Fuck you, Moon!"

Moon snarled and roared at Cello. His tail was in between his legs and his flashed his teeth in Cello's direction. His fangs were so white and shiny, you could look in them to check out the dress you're wearing to see if it looks good or use them to take a selfie to send to your girlfriend. You know, those selfies that you take so you can show her how good you look naked so that way she'd send you a pic back, only not to get one back but to get her in person instead.

Cello kicked the air above him, assuming he was doing some damage. But Moon wasn't even 10 feet near him, making everyone, including me, confused on why the hell he thought it was a good idea to kick the air.

"...how stupid is he!?" Viola asked.

Cello gave Viola the middle finger as well. "Fuck you too!"

Viola pulled out her gun and shot off Cello's finger. Like, literally. It flew into the air and Moon caught it in his mouth like it was a treat and spat it out so everyone could see it. Then he took it and gave it to his wife who then toyed his cock with it for some unknown reason. It was basically a shit ton of poking.

"NOOOO! HE'S USING MY FINGER AS AN APHRODISIAC!" Cello hollered.

"An aphro-what?:" Cresent asked.

"Aphrodisiac. Something that a person or people use to stimulate arousal or use during intercourse. This can range from things like candles to things like vibrators or ball gags." Violin said out of the blues.

"...shorten it out for me, somebody!"

"Love potions." Kiki said.

"Thank you." Cresent sat on his knees.

Violin whispered in Kiki's ear. "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

"Yes. Look it up with the many regrets I had and you'll see that 'love potion' is a synonym for the word."

"...you have to be joking."

"Well, would you rather me have said apple? Because the Greeks had that for an aphrodisiac."

"...well played." Violin pulled away from Kiki.

"I know."

Cello took back his finger and stuffed it in his pocket. "My finger is not a sex toy! Keep your nasty paw or clawed-hands away from it before I stick something up that ass of yours."

"I think sex with Moon caused Cello to have too many polar emotions at once." Viola said.

"Mostly from 'I love you' to 'I wish you'd die'." Violin said.

"Yeah."

Moon was already starting to bark up a storm, along with his wife. Cello was so pissed off, he started barking back! It almost looked like a full-fledged conversation between a group of dogs and it certainly sounded like it. This didn't last long however.

The ground shook and the stars in the sky fell from the sky, like ice shards falling from the roof of an icy cave. No one could pinpoint the source of the quake or the reason why the stars were falling from the sky.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Cello began to run for his life.

No one else moved. They just looked at one another for answers but knew they weren't gonna get any. Soon, a giant foot slammed between the group, causing them to fall back.

"Someone got feet way too big!" Springfield said as he sat up to look at the foot.

"IT'S BIGFOOT! QUICK, EVERYONE GET PICTURES AND SAMPLES BEFORE IT GOES AWAY!" Cresent yelled. He pulled out his phone and began to take numerous pictures of the foot from numerous perspectives. He even tried to climb up the foot but couldn't do so since he hasn't mastered taking good pictures with his mouth yet.

"...no offense but I thought Bigfoot was a _he_, not an _it_." Violin said.

Cresent stopped for a moment and looked at Violin. "That's a stereotype! For all we know, there's a Mrs. Bigfoot somewhere! This could be it!"

"Uhhh huuuhh." Violin crab-walked away from the giant foot.

Suddenly the foot took a step forward, nearly crushing Kiki and Springfield. What saved them? The leaped the fuck out the way, almost like frogs.

"It's in motion!" Springfield said as the foot kept stepping forward.

"NNOOOO! COME BAAACCKKK!" Cresent yelled like a mad mad. He leaped into the air like in those cartoons when the guy notices something and he has all his limbs spread and he released what he's holding but that thing he releases stays in midair until the guy goes down. Only this time, instead of catching the object, which in this case is Cresent's phone, he fails to catch it and it plops onto the ground. Cresent had to snatch it off the ground and run after the giant foot.

"There he goes again." Kiki said.

"Yep." Springfield said, watching in an un-amused fashion.

Violin was laying flat on his back, confused on what to do and what the fuck just happened. He stared blankly at the sky. Viola looked over at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

"...I feel like junk. This planet has been nothing but random chaos."

"That's true."

"I think we're gonna die."

"Don't think...you know what, yeah you're right. We might die." Viola reconsidered once she saw Cello out in the distance, running back and Cresent still chasing the gigantic foot.

"Viola...can I ask you a favor?"

"Umm..."

"If I die...and you happen to survive...can you make sure my organs are given to hospitals and the rest of my body is cremated or given to science?"

"...yeah. Sure."

"Thanks. I want to rest knowing my body is helping others in the medical field."

"Your welcome...I guess."

"IT'S SATAN!" Cello yelled from afar.

Violin sat up and stared at Cello, who was still making his way over to what was left of the group. "What?"

"IT'S SATAN! HE'S ON THIS PLANET!"

Kiki and Viola's jaw dropped. "He can't be." They said to themselves.

Cello pressed himself into the surface of the ground like someone pressing their hand into memory foam and catapulted himself out of the ground, landing in the middle of everyone. Cresent returned, sweaty as hell.

"Bigfoot...got...away..." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"SATAN'S TRYING TO KILL US!" Cello shook Cresent violently in fear.

Suddenly, a massive sized, precisely 66.6ft all and weighing 666.6 pounds, red demon leaped in the middle of everyone, right next to Cello and Cresent. Cello and Cresent were sent flying West while everyone else just flew backwards from where they were sitting. The demon had two massive blood red horns coming from the sides of its head with deathly white eyes and it had 6 legs in total. It's tail was covered in spines, which were also blood red and it's legs had bright red claws for feet. It had two arms but it had hooves for hands instead of...well, hands. Its snout was 16 feet long and it had black fire coming out of it's nostrils. .

Back to the action and away from imagery descriptions, the demon roared and snarled when it laid eyes on Kiki and Viola. Kiki and Viola were _frozen_.

"They're fucked." Cello whispered as he stared at the demon. Cresent nodded in agreement.

The demon glared at Kiki and Viola for a long period of time before leaping into the air. It didn't come back afterwards.

"...is it gone?" Cresenta asked, staring at the sky.

Everyone remained silent. They waited for the demon to come back but nothing struck the ground again. A few stars even went back into the sky.

"...I think so." Violin said.

"...woo-" Cresent was about to throw her fists in the air when the demon was suddenly coming back down head first, ready to crush Kiki and Viola with its horned head.

Kiki and Viola screamed and held onto each other as the demon came closer and closer to them at high speed. _This is the end! For real this time!_ They thought.

**I finally get around to updating this story! I had ideas for the aftermath of this story so that really drove me into working on it again (not that I planned to discard it permanently or anything, it was just hard to find motivation to work on it). I might make a side chapter for this chapter but I'm not too sure about it yet. I'll think about it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll try to deliver the next one as soon as I can! :D**


	10. Is It the End Already?

The demon was still rushing towards Kiki and Viola head first. Everyone just watched as the Dewynter teams were meeting their fates. Until Violin narrowed his eyes and sprung into action. Cello didn't even know how he moved fast enough to grab both Kiki and Viola at the very last second, just before the demon's head came in contact with their puny bodies. The demon landed on the ground, not landing on Kiki and Viola like it wanted to. It rolled a bit once it landed but didn't run over anybody.

"...yay, it missed!" Cresenta said in the background.

The demon stood up and turned around, glaring at the whole group. It roared ferociously again at the group. This time, Moon leaped into action and bit the very right back leg of the demon, making it roar in pain and try to fling him off. Its attempts failed until it decided to use its hoof-hands to flick Moon off. It worked and left Moon with a cut on his chest. He yelped when he landed and whimpered as he tried to lick his wound. His spouse did the same thing with the biting but managed to paralyzed the leg Moon bit thanks to the holes left behind from the first bite. The demon also flung her off but didn't leave a mark on her.

"It's crippled!" Cello said.

The demon roared and rushed towards Cello. Cello screamed at the top of his lungs like a girl and again ran for his life. This time, he ran in a circle in hopes he'll at least get the demon dizzy enough for someone else to have a go at it.

Violin had to think quick. He examined the demon quickly before turning to everyone else, including Moon and his spouse. "We have to take out it's legs it can't move. That's the only way we'll be able to try and find a weak spot to kill it."

"But how? Moon's hurt!" Springfield said.

Violin ran up to Moon and stared at him directly in the eye. Moon was bleeding bad but thanks to his spouse's tongue, he didn't pass out. "Moon. We need you to keep biting that things' legs. You're the only one who can bite the sensitive area so your girlfriend here-"

Moon barked.

"...right. Wife. You're the only one who can bit the sensitive area so your _wife_ can paralyze it."

Moon stared at his wound and then looked back up at the demon. Then he looked at his wound again and finally at Violin. He nodded and stood up, though his legs were a bit shaky. He went on all fours rather than half twos and rushed towards the demon's front left leg. He leaped towards it and bit into it, making the demon stop what it was doing and roar in pain again. This gave Cello the opportunity to collapse to the ground from dizziness and exhaustion face first.

"I'm...super...dizzy..." Cello said with little flying bullets circulating around his head.

Viola took the chance and grabbed some of the bullets flying around Cello's head and loaded her gun with them. Then she aimed her gun at one of the eyes of the demon, who was still trying to get Moon off of it again. Moon was now latched onto the middle leg on the left side of its body. Viola shot a bullet into the demon's face, making black blood spurt out in most if not all directions. Cresent was the only one covered in the blood.

"Awwww maann..." Cresent said when he got covered in blood.

The demon screeched and turned its head to see who shot the bullet. When it saw Viola staring at it with her gun still pointed at its face, it roared and rushed towards her. Viola didn't move from her spot, knowing that running wouldn't change anything. She was ready to take the hit and accept her fate. But there was someone who wasn't.

Out of the blues, a yellow-gold flaming fox with bright red eyes and medium-large pointed ears leaped in between Viola and the incoming demon and spewed flames at the demon, causing it to screech and back away. The fox turned its head to Viola and stared at her. Somehow, Viola knew that it wasn't just any ol' flaming fox. It was Vioin. She didn't say anything, mainly because before she could, Violin ran towards the demon and began to launch fire at it. It looked like a gigantic flamethrower that almost rivaled the demon's size. But instead, it most of its chest area and stomach, making it roar and screech. Moon leaped off the demon and ran away from it, though he didn't get far due to all the blood loss. His almost passed out when he got to his wife.

The battle was still going, with Vioin having the upper hand thanks to the demon having a fire weakness for some reason. It didn't make sense to anyone, considering it came from Hell and the number one thing in Hell is fire. However, no one was exactly complaining, seeing as though it turned out to be helpful.

"Go Violin! Roast its ass!" Cello yelled, throwing his fist in the air and jumping about as he cheered for his brother.

The demon took the chance to swipe at Cello with its arm, making him fly back. It slammed its tail on the ground, forcing everyone but Violin to go upward. The demon also swiped those in the air with its arm, making them fly back as far a Cello. Moon yelped again and this time had more blood fly from his wound before passing out. Everyone else passed out with a "oof", "ugh", or "ah". Violin was the only one standing.

Consumed with rage, Violin stopped breathing fire. He stared at his friends and the Dewynters, Moon and his wife, and finally his brother. He growled and stared at the ground, tossing his head side to side before having a massive gold orb surround him, which expanded greatly and exploded afterwards. When it exploded, Violin was no longer tiny. He was much bigger than the demon, with the demon only being as tall as the base of his paw. He roared at the demon, with flames starting to spew from his mouth.

The demon, now really at a disadvantage, stared at Violin with great fear. It was so scared, it couldn't take it anymore. It literally exploded. It didn't piss itself or surrendered. Nope! It just fucking exploded like a water balloon hitting a wall or a fat guy's stomach. Its blood and organs flew everywhere, drenching everyone but Violin, though he did get some on his paw. Violin breathed hard before shrinking and becoming his normal self again. He looked around worriedly.

"Guys? Kiki? Moon?" Violin approached everyone slowly. He approached Cresent first and Cresent second. Springfield third and Cello fourth. Viola fifth and Kiki sixth. Moon's spouse seventh and then finally Moon. He was devastated when he saw how deep Moon's injury really was.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you..." He said softly and teary. He had his hand on the side of Moon's rib cage.

All he could do now was wait. Wait for help to come. Wait for death to take him away. Wait for-oh who am I kidding. Enough with that waiting shit. Yeah, he had to fucking wait sure. But it wasn't too long of a wait. Hope and help always have their way of finding Violin.

A portal opened. A big ass portal. A doctor stepped out of that portal with a pen and clipboard in hand as well as a lab coat on. No, it wasn't Dr. Phil or any of those famous doctors you see on TV that I can't name. His name was Alex. Dr. Alex if you wanna be professional about it.

Alex had long black hair. His skin color matched that of Selena Gomez. Why compare him to a celebrity, I do not know and I don't really care. He was six feet tall and wore long black pants with matching black shoes and a matching black belt with a shiny silver belt buckle that lacked a design. He had a golden shirt on, though it was impossible to tell whether it was a long sleeved or short sleeved shirt because of the lab coat.

"Hello."

Violin stared at Alex with his eyes as big as a kitty trying to persuade you to pick it up. A little pair of golden fox ears poofed on his head and twitched. This made Alex back up a bit.

"Umm...are you a drug addict? Because I've treated a lot of drug addicts and all their eyes were as dilated as yours when they were using the drug they're addicted to."

Violin shook his head. His eyes glistened. "I'm just super happy."

"Obviously..." Alex strayed away from the portal, though it didn't close. "Name's Alex. Who are you?"

"Violin."

Alex took a look around, noticing everyone looked dead. "Umm...nice to meet you Violin but...mind explaining to me what you did to all these people and the Moon's clones?"

"I didn't do anything to them. There was a-say what now?" Violin was confused on the part where Alex said "Moon's clones".

"What? About everyone being dead or the clone thing?"

"Clone thing. And everyone is alive, they're just knocked out. Demon attack."

"Ah. I knew there was a downside to the clones. Anyways, Moon made a clone of himself and Silvertina that are guaranteed to take numerous hits without poofing away so easily like his regular clones would. But obviously, there's a flaw to them as they can't hit as hard, meaning they can't fight off demons."

"...I'm assuming Silvertina is the silver wolf here?" Violin pointed at the silver wolf next to 'Clone Moon'.

Alex nodded. "She's nothing like that though. She's a silver queen dragon. But back to the main issue..." Alex got down on one knee and picked Cresent's arm and moving it around. He dropped it afterwards and looked back at Violin.

"Demon attack. That's all I'll say."

"That also explains this black goop. Yuck." Alex pointed at the black blood that covered Cresent almost completely. He had wipe his finger on ground that didn't get covered in blood.

"Yeah. It exploded from fear."

"...I'm not even going to ask about that." Alex stood straight and made the clones disappear with a needle to the rib cage. They literally poofed away when the needle came in contact with them.

"Can you help me? You know, with my friends?"

"Well, there's a reason I'm here you know. I don't just appear _anywhere _for _anything_."

"...is that a no?"

Alex sighed. "It's a yes, Violin. I was hoping you'd get that."

"Well, I don't follow doctor humor well."

"Toss'em into the portal. Moon'll catch'em."

Violin remained silent before heaving Cresent into the portal. He had to hold Cresent on his back before flipping Cresent into the portal like a pancake. He did the same with Cello, Cresenta, and Springfield. Alex had the other two, Kiki and Viola. He threw them into the portal recklessly.

"Dude!" Violin was shocked to see the careless behavior, especially by someone as...considered careful as a doctor.

"What? I told you, Moon would catch him!"

Moon, the real one, stuck his nose out of the portal and only his nose. He sniffed around for a moment before pointing his nose at Alex, assuming he was staring at him. Alex touched Moon's nose.

"See? He got them."

Moon nodded before pulling his nose back into the portal slowly. Violin just watched while Alex already started stepping through.

"Come on. I'll get to work on'em immediately."

Violin leaped through the portal, landing on Moon's back. The portal sealed shut after that.

Alex kept his promise. He tended to Violin's weird group of friends and brought them back from the depths of the unconscious. Everyone woke up and was startled to hear that the Moon on that mysterious planet was a clone, especially Cello. Violin gladly told Moon that Cello fucked the clone, making Moon nearly throw up. After that, Violin asked Alex and Moon the big question no one else thought about.

"So what was that planet we were on anyways?"

"That was Vast Lavender. Very weird but large and habitable planet. You were sent there by the Universal Security Guards by mistake."

Everyone's jaw dropped. Except Moon's and Alex's of course. "How...do...you...know that?"

"Because Moon was informed about it. That's why I went in to get you and the rest of the Rainbow Crew here."

"Hey!" Cresenta said.

"He could've said something worst." Springfield said.

"He's right on that." Alex checked something off his clipboard before setting it aside and looking to the others. "Anyways, sorry this whole thing happened. It was entirely by mistake and if there's any way the Universal Security Guards can compensate for it, let Moon know and he'll do his best to notify them."

"Money!" Cresenta said, throwing her arms in the hair.

"...Moon can just give you money."

"...that works." Cresenta said.

Moon slammed his tail against the ground, making a huge pile of cash appear in the middle of the floor.

"Yay!" Cresenta leaped into the pile of cash.

"What about you guys?" Alex looked to everyone else.

"...we'll just wait." Violin said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Well, just contact Moon when you think of it."

"...HOW!?" Everyone but Cresenta asked.

Moon's ears fell back while Alex cringed from how loud it was. Moon quickly grabbed a few cards from Alex's lab coat pockets and a pen and began to write down his contact information. With some sort of energy, he gave everyone a card. He placed a card on Cresenta's butt since she was too busy enjoying the money she had just received.

"...THAT'S HOW!" Alex yelled.

Everyone, but Cresenta, jumped back. Moon whimpered and rubbed his ears. Alex looked back at Moon. "Sorry Moon." Moon only whimpered more.

Cutting to the chase, Violin looked at Kiki and popped out the big question: _Will you marry me?_ Everyone was surprised to hear Kiki say yes after minutes of thinking. What made it such a big deal was the fact they just met. Either way, they were all happy for the two, especially Moon. Moon stopped his whimpering and howled euphorically. He walked around Kiki and Violin on his back feet and did a little dance around them to commemorate the event.

About four months after the events that took place, Kiki and Violin got married. And that brings us back to square one. In case you forgot, square one was how this whole damn tale started: The wedding obviously! With nothing more to add, I close this story out in hopes that you have learned something. Here's the list just in case. You should've learned at least one of these.

#3: Don't go anywhere outside of Earth's Solar System alone.

#2: Hunting strategies with multiple people will always work if you have the brains for makin'em.

And #1: Don't hump clones or any beings on the weird planet you happen to be on unless they are the same species as you.

With that said, I officially conclude this story. Who knows, maybe there will be more adventures to cover with this weird bunch and there may be even more added to the group! Only I won't be telling it. Someone else will; trust me, they'll never take the fucking time to break the fourth wall. Or describe things in a more "casual" manner...okay, _nnoowww_ the story's over. Peace!

**Great news! I got to finish yet another multi-chapter story AND I'm going to make a series branching off of this one! I don't know what it's gonna be called yet but I already have a few chapters in the making. So look forward to that soon! Thank you all for your patience and your support, I couldn't be more thankful for it, especially on my first Saints Row story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as I did making it and I hope it'll be the same way for the "branch" off of this! ^w^**


End file.
